The Chi Chi Diaries
by Mid 90's
Summary: Prequel to SVU helps DBZ. This follows Chi Chi's diary while she was "raising" Gohan. You might find this story uncomfortable. Contains murder, rape and incest. Plus, a lot of insane Chi Chi moments in each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

After a year went by I really missed working on the story and was a bit bummed out that I finished it. So I thought I do some prequels of what happened before the case happened. This one is going to be about Chi Chi's Diary entries while she's "raising Gohan" Folks this is the last warning I'm going to give you. This story is full of insanity and incest. You're going to come across disgusting scenes. If you're still going to read then enjoy.

* * *

.

Dear Diary. 

I'm almost going to have my first child, and it's with Goku.

Finally, I've been waiting for this moment my entire life. 

We're going to be the best parents ever.

Goku found one of Chi Chi's books and started reading. The book was about newborn mothers. One fact caught his eye. "Hey Chi Chi, look at this part. It says that in some cases women who'll be mothers for the first time experience changes that'll make them act different from their usual selves for a little while or a lifetime." Chi Chi looks at the book then replies" Well you and I both know that'll never happen with me. We're both a pretty powerful duo so I don't think nothing will happen between us." She kisses Goku on his cheek. Goku suddenly felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach "Well I better get back to training, yell if you need anything." Chi Chi smiles "Will do honey."

.

One month later...

.

.

.

.

Dear, Diary

It's been a week since my son's been born. Oh Kami, 

he's so beautiful... That was my first reaction when I saw him. 

I feel a bit strange, as if my vision was opened to reality.

Like if I was under some cursed spell.

If I would have to describe it, it's like the first time I fell in love with Goku, 

but stronger… more stronger. 

I have to say whoever dates my little handsome man would be the most luckiest girl in the world. 

With all that handsomeness I bet he's full of brains and success. 

Oh Kami! Why couldn't I have been born a year later from now? 

Just feeling his soft touch on me... I would love to be with my own son. Does that sound weird?

He's so precious I don't want any girl or anyone to have him. 

I'm going to do everything I can for him.

I'm going to spoil him, educate him, teach him how to take care of himself, but mostly me. 

Yeah... I think the universe made him for me. 

They made him and delivered him to me by birth so I can have a better husband.

Oh gosh It feels like I have a second chance for a good life. 

It's definitely destiny... 

This means I don't have to take care of Goku anymore. 

Why did I marry him in the first place?. 

It feels like I was sold to a monster. 

Every time I see him stuffing his face it disgusts me. 

I'm afraid he's going to leave my Gohan malnourished. 

That's not even the worst part. He wants to teach Gohan martial arts, is he serious!?. 

As if I'll let him! 

It's bad enough we have to deal with all the monsters in the world, I'm not about to let Gohan get killed by any of them! 

Worst of all, he's the greatest moron known to man. 

He's not educated, he can't drive, he doesn't even have a job! 

I wish I could just leave him.

If I do that though he'll probably send the Z fighters after me and kill my poor baby. 

I can't expose my Gohan to all of that. He deserves the best. 

I'll try and be strong for the both of us. 

Kami I pray.

I pray Goku dies quickly by some sort of sickness or murder so I can finally have the husband that I always wanted

smart, handsome, and hopefully rich.

I also pray that we'll have lot's of children in the future.

.

Chi Chi closes her journal and puts it in her drawer. She kept an eye on her son's crib to make sure that he's safe. She smiled then caressed his head. For the first time, she's glad that her husband is not home. "As long as I have you with me honey I could care less about my husband." Chi Chi then realized she hadn't made dinner yet. "Fuck! I better feed that thing before it thinks about eating you instead." She went downstairs, took out a large bowl and filled it with random food she can grab, not even thinking about cooking it. "He'll eat whatever's in front of him anyway." And with that she left the big bowl of random food on the table. She rushes back upstairs to check on Gohan again. While there, she noticed Goku's engagement ring left on the drawer next to her son's crib. She snatches it, "He doesn't deserve it anyway, hmph! But…" She turned to her sleeping baby. "You on the other hand." She giggles to herself. She hurries to the closet and takes out her wedding dress along with Goku's white bow tie. After a few minutes, she comes back to her son's room excited and wearing her dress that forced Goku into this marriage in the first place. She picks up her son carefully from his crib and clips on the white bow tie to his shirt. I know it's bad luck for the groom to see his future bride, but I can't wait for you to take me someday. She eyes the bow tie on Gohan. "You're even more dashing with a bow tie on!" She squeals. She turns on the radio playing a wedding march then starts walking around the house pretending she's marrying her son. After a little while, she tries to reach for a kiss as if she heard a priest saying you may now kiss the bride. Before that happens, her son's loud cries causes her to snap out of her delusions. She carefully rocks her baby boy in her arms "Looks like someone doesn't want to wait for the honeymoon." she grins. "Well then, let's go to the bedroom." She takes her screaming baby upstairs to her bedroom. "You're actually supposed to carry me to the bedroom yourself but don't worry, this is just practice." She lays her baby right on top of her, then slides one her breasts out of the dress where she proceeds to feed Gohan to finally quiet him. Chi Chi felt shivers from her son's unknowing actions then proceeds by using her free hand to sneak up from under her gown and into her underwear. "I can't believe you already penetrated me when you came out. You're so eager to be mine, I'm so happy!" She gasps.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

I finally found my son after one year.

I hope that bastard piccolo rots in hell for this.

I had hoped my worthless so-called husband would put that thing in its place.

He came back to life for a reason, so why doesn't he kill him?

It doesn't matter now though, he got killed from one of the aliens that invaded earth 

so I guess there was some justice after all. 

Same with my husband, I wish those aliens could've killed him too, 

Why? Kamidammit! Why?! 

Oh right... he died too. I guess that explains why, 

heh heh. Okay... I should calm down, 

I haven't seen my son in a year so this is a great chance to catch up with him.

I also have to catch him up on being a husband if we're ever going to get married someday.

How am I supposed to do that while Goku is in the same room as Gohan?! 

I tried telling the Doctors to give Gohan a separate room

but supposedly they said there's no other room available.

I wish I can just kill my husband in his sleep.

It's the perfect time since he's injured and can barely move,

but dammit those nosy nurses can't stay away from him, 

especially the blond one. It's like they're on to my plan.

.

It was night time, visiting hours were almost over and Chi Chi is sitting between her son, who's reading a book about being a husband and her sleeping husband. "Alright honey, that's enough for today, we'll go over more about it tomorrow." Gohan looked puzzled "Mom can I ask you a question?" "What is it Gohan?" "Why do I have to read about being a good husband? I mean... aren't I too young to know about that stuff?" Chi Chi smiled towards her son "Nonsense honey, it's never too early to know these things." Gohan felt as if he didn't get a right response, but who's he to question his mother. "Oh... alright then, well I'm going to get some water." Chi Chi stops in in his tracks "Don't even think about it, I'll go get it for you." "Ok, can you grab some for Dad and Krillin too?" Chi Chi isn't amused by that request. "They have legs, they can get their own water." Gohan replied "But they're badly injured too, more than me actually." "I don't care Gohan." "Well if you won't get it I'll just get it for them." "Listen to me Gohan!" Chi Chi's tone in her voice startled Gohan. "Sorry Mom..." "Now stay in bed and I'll be back with your water." "Okay..." Chi Chi stomped down the hallway to get to the drinking fountain from the other side. Chi Chi mumbled to herself "The nerve of Goku teaching my son how to talk to his Mother. That's it, if I keep losing Gohan to Goku or any other of his friends, not only will Gohan never learn how to treat a woman, he might fall for some other girl along the way. What to do? Maybe I can just take Gohan with me, yeah.. I can find us a new home, far away from Goku and everyone he knows. I just need to wait until he's asleep, then I'll take him and when he wakes up the next day I'll just tell him Goku doesn't want to be with us anymore." Chi Chi started imagining the scenario.

.

*In Chi Chi's head*

Gohan wakes up on her Mother's lap at their new home. "Mom?" Gohan looks around the unfamiliar home "Where are we?" "Well, we're at our new home Gohan." "New home? But why?" "Well honey…" Chi Chi covers her face pretending to be upset "Your father says he doesn't want to be with us anymore." "Huh? But why!?" "He found someone else. Someone more younger and prettier than your mother!" Gohan couldn't believe what she said "That jerk!" "Gohan?" "He doesn't deserve you Mom you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life, what does he know what beauty is!" "Gohan…" Gohan held his Mom "Don't worry Mom, if Dad's not going to be with you anymore then I'll just have to take care of you myself, even if it means that I have to make you my wife." Chi Chi held her son in return "Oh Gohan you're only saying that because I'm your Mother." "Mom take off your clothes, and lie down, I'll show you." "Oh, Gohan!" Chi Chi happily squeals. They both didn't waste time taking off their clothes in a flash. Gohan suddenly realizes "Now I know why you taught me how to be a good husband Mom, it's so I can know how to take care of you..."

*End of mind theater*

.

"Oh Gohan I love you! Chi Chi yells at the hallway then quickly closes her mouth shut realizing she's still in the hospital. "Dammit! I have to bring back that water, I can't keep my darling waiting." After Chi Chi got Gohan's cup of water, she hurried back into their room noticing Gohan's sound asleep. Chi Chi grew a big smile on her face "My imagination's coming true. Alright now's my chance to take him out of the hospital and find us a new... home…" Chi Chi felt a presence behind her. Turning around she comes face to face with the blond nurse. "Sorry ma'am visiting hours are over." Chi Chi nervously replies "Oh, okay let me just grab my son and leave." "You mean Son Gohan? I'm sorry ma'am he still has to be here for another week." "Crap." Chi Chi cursed in her mind. "Oh that won't be necessary, he's doing much better now." The nurse replied "Doctor's orders Mrs. Son." Chi Chi was getting ready to ball her fists and take this woman down "Alright I'll just have to knock her out and take Gohan." She said in her mind, the nurse chuckled "Don't even try fighting me, you're not going to win." Chi Chi looked surprised "Excuse me?" "You heard me, I know what your intentions are, even if you're successful in defeating me security is still watching you." She motioned towards the security cameras around the hallways which Chi Chi completely forgot. "Now Mrs. Son you should go home now, I don't want to call security or the police here." Without a word Chi Chi did what the nurse said and went home. "Goodnight Mrs. Son I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

One week later...

Dear Diary

That nurse and her hospital lackies are still keeping an eye on me. 

That's not the worst news though. 

My son yelled at me today. 

He said he wants to go to some alien planet to save Piccolo. 

I can't believe he's choosing piccolo the monster who kidnapped him,

over me, his real parent who was worried to death for the past year... 

He's going to leave me with that monster of his Father. 

Stupid Goku just lying there in bed doing nothing. 

He should be the one leaving us!

Now I have to be with him in the hospital all the time pretending to care

because if I don't, Goku's friends are going to grow suspicious. 

Way to make my life hell Kami. 

I'm starting to think it wasn't worth saving you back then.

.

.

Gohan, Krillin and Bulma made it to Namek. Gohan barely woke up and was looking at a photo album his mother gave him before they blasted off.

*Flashback*

"Honey I made you a gift for your trip." Chi Chi handed him a small album. "A photo album? It's not like I'm leaving forever Mom we'll be back." Chi Chi whispered to him so no one could hear her "This photo album is special Gohan, I want you to see it when you're alone don't show it to Krillin, Bulma or anyone else okay honey." Gohan looked confused "Uh… Okay..."

*End of Flashback*

Gohan is still pondering why his mother told him not to show the album to anyone? Curious to find out why, he opens the cover which took him by surprised. The first page shows his mother without the top part of her dress and wearing only a white lace bra. The second page shows Chi Chi sitting on her bed with the rest of her hem bunched up, revealing her legs covered in white stockings connected to white garters along with white lacy underwear that matches her bra. The third page shows her back facing towards the front unhooking her bra which leads to the last page where she's just standing and striking a pose braless, covering them with her arm while the other one shows the bra in her hand. Gohan quickly closes the album, wishing he didn't see that. "Ew, I guess Mom must have made a mistake. This one's probably meant for Dad. I'll just save it for him later."

Meanwhile, Bulma felt exhausted controlling the ship, she wanted to put some lotion on but lifting her arms is killing her. "I'm gonna need some help." She thought . "Hey Gohan, my arms still hurt from that last fiasco at fake Namek, think you can help me put lotion on?" "Sure, where's it at?" "It's right next to you." Gohan grabbed the bottle then poured some lotion on his hand. "Where do you want me to put it?" "Just the upper back, so I can gain some strength for my arms." Bulma replied.

Back on Earth. "Oh I hope my Gohan's okay. I wonder if he's able to catch up with all of his homework. More importantly I wonder if he's seen the album yet. I worked so hard taking those pictures for him. That way when he sees them he'll want to see more when he comes back." "What about Gohan?" Goku interrupts, still barely able to move. Chi Chi forgot she was still at the hospital "visiting" her husband. With an attitude she replies "Don't you worry what I said, it's none of your business anyway!" Goku asks his wife "Chi Chi why do you treat me like this?" "Gee I wonder why… Maybe it's because of your fault, I haven't seen my Gohan in a year, and now that I've seen him again not only does he give me attitude, he's gone to space to bring back your **pals** and Piccolo!" "Even before that happened. Ever since he was born you treat me like I'm your number one enemy, aren't we supposed to be a team, you know, the best parents ever, it was your idea." "That doesn't sound like anything I would say! Especially if it involves you!" "But Chi-." "Just shut up Goku! For Po Po's sake can't you see my Gohan's in space while I'm here wasting my time taking care of you?!" Chi Chi stood up and marched out the room. Goku tries to speak "Chi Chi I'm-" *Slam!* shuts the door. "Sorry..."

Chi Chi decides to go to the Brief's house so she can call Gohan. "That's it, when Gohan comes home we have to be gone for good. I can't stand another minute with Goku in my life! I wish I can just tell Gohan to marry me. The only problem is that bond between him and Goku, It's getting in the way! There's just gotta be a way to work through all this without breaking my poor little Gohan's heart." Chi Chi tries to come up with a foolproof plan. "I know maybe I can seduce him with flirting, or wear more seductive clothing. The great thing about this plan I don't have to worry about Goku catching us since he's badly wounded. After a little while of enchanting Gohan's mind, he'll forget all about Goku and his friends then It'll only be us, the house, and lots of children."

*In Chi Chi's head*

It was a little while since Gohan came back from Namek. He's quietly studying and finishing his homework. He heard a knock on his door. Chi Chi pokes her head into his room. "Gohan, how's your homework going?" Gohan replies while still focused on his work "It's going great Mom, now that all this madness is over, I can finally have some time to study and catch up on my work." "I'm so glad to hear that honey." "I mean Dad's still in the hospital and training isn't going to get us anywhere." Chi Chi let herself inside "I know that's true." She crept behind Gohan, cradled him from behind allowing her breasts to touch her son's head causing him to freak out. Gohan quickly turned seeing his mother in a lavender noodle strap that's too loose for her which barely covered both her breasts along with lavender panties. "M… Mom? w… what is all this?" "Like what you see Gohan?" Chi Chi struck a pose, Gohan blushed furiously "I… I…" Chi Chi giggled "It's okay honey you can touch whatever you want." Gohan quickly grabbed both of her chests and mushed his face between them. "Oh Gohan you're so eager just like when you were a baby." "Oh Mom, those pictures you gave me on our trip wasn't enough for me. I want to see what was under your underwear." "Well if you want to see more then we can forget about visiting Goku tomorrow." Gohan was still nuzzling in his mother's chests "I'm sorry but who's Goku?" "Oh Gohan." Chi Chi smiled.

*End of mind theatre*

"Oh please let this actually happen." After a little while Chi Chi finally reached the Brief's house. She saw Bulma's mother working on the yard. "Chi Chi it's been awhile, how's it been?" "It's going well, is your husband here? I need him to help me contact my son. "Well he's right inside, come in." As they went inside they head to Dr. Brief's laboratory where they find him working on a ship. "Sweetheart, how's the ship going?" "It's almost done." "Dear, Chi Chi needs your help to contact our Bulma." Chi Chi added in "Actually I want to talk to my son more, to see if he's safe." "Sure, I was just thinking about calling Bulma as well." Dr. Briefs lead his wife and Chi Chi to the next room to try to contact Bulma. After adding in passwords and pressing a few buttons, static appeared on the screen. "What's going on!? Is my Gohan okay?" Dr. Briefs explains to Chi Chi "We just have to wait for the static to clear." As the static cleared up they were able to see Bulma on the screen. Chi Chi caught a glimpse of Gohan. "Gohan? Gohan!" The screen cleared up completely, and what Chi Chi saw disgusted her. She saw Bulma in her underwear and bra while her son still in his pjs massaging hershoulders. Bulma greeted her parents and Chi Chi "Oh hey Mom, Dad, Chi Chi, how's Earth?" Without hesitation Chi Chi screams "What the hell's going on here?!" Bulma asks "What do you mean Chi Chi? "You know what I mean, what are you doing to my Gohan!" "What do you... ohh... he's just massaging my shoulders, we ran into some trouble a few days ago and my arms are really sore right now so Gohan's helping me heal them." Chi Chi growls towards her son "Gohan! Get away from that woman and go look at your album this instant young man!" Chi Chi sounded as if she caught her husband cheating on her. "But Mom you gave me the wrong-" "I said now young man!" "Gohan didn't want to go grab the album again so he just moved away from the screen so his mother could stop yelling at him. Chi Chi scowled back at Bulma "And as for you, what kind of woman gets half naked in front of a child!" Bulma replies "Look Chi Chi I don't know what your problem is so I'm going to hang up and call again some other time." "Oh you just wait till I see you! In fact I'm going up to that planet and go get my Gohan!" "Good luck with that." Chi Chi growled "I'll be back tomorrow, that ship better be ready." "Whatever you say." Replied Dr. Briefs.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Chi Chi was on her way to the Brief's again, this time to save Gohan. "That dirty whore has another thing coming if she thinks she's going to steal Gohan from me." While there, she noticed a ship flying outside the the Brief's household. Her jaw dropped when she realizes it was the same ship Dr. Brief's was working on yesterday. "Why is the ship taking off without me?" She ran to the house and found the couple in the backyard. "Why is the ship flying without me?!" Dr. Brief's replies "Goku must have decided to do the mission himself." Chi Chi couldn't believe what he was saying "Goku?! What are you talking about?! Goku's still in the hospital!" Mrs. Briefs chirped in "He said Yajirobe brought him senzu beans and now he's good as new and even stronger." Chi Chi forgot all about the almighty senzu beans. She remembered how they heal most wounds and recovers all energy. She gasps realizing that Goku is completely healed and heading towards his son as they speak, which means there's no chance of seducing Gohan anymore. She lets out a loud cry "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Meanwhile on the ship, Goku noticed the screen revealed an angry Chi Chi. "Goku what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Goku reassures her "It's alright Chi Chi I'm heading towards Namek to save Gohan." Goku replied. Chi Chi isn't pleased, "I'm the one who's suppose to save Gohan, turn the ship around and land back on earth!" Goku didn't want to worry her. "Chi Chi you and I both know you can't last in space by yourself, there's a lot of things out here that can kill you. Master Roshi just told me Vegeta is at Namek too." Chi Chi could care less who's out there "Do you think I give a crap about what's his face?!" Goku replies "There's also someone else who's stronger than him. I'm sorry Chi but I have to go save Gohan and the others, we'll be back okay, I gotta go train now." "Goku!" Chi Chi yelled, she punches the monitor "Hiyaaah!" "My communicator!" Dr. Briefs panicked Chi Chi commands him "Make me another ship!" Dr Briefs tries to reason with her "But Chi Chi those last two ships were the only two ones that I was able to build because they were already space ships that just needed to be repaired." Chi Chi didn't care "Just make another ship!" Dr. Briefs continued "You didn't let me finish. Those type of ships have special technology and equipment that we humans don't have. It'll take a miracle to make an exact ship with all of its technology and necessities. Besides you don't need to worry, Goku has everything under control." "I don't care about Goku I just want my Gohan, now make me another ship!" Dr. Briefs sighs "Very well, I'll try my best."

.

.

Six days later...

Master Roshi decides to go with Chi Chi who also brought Yajirobe, Oolong, and Puar to come along too. Inside the ship Master Roshi asks "Chi Chi are you sure you want to do this?" Chi Chi replied "Of course I'm sure." Master Roshi didn't know why she would want to risk herself into danger. "What's the reason why you want to travel all the way to space just to pick up Gohan?" Chi Chi was getting tired of answering the same question. "To save him, what else?" The old hermit tries to tell her a better solution. "Can't you just let Goku save him, he's already on the planet." Chi Chi scowled at the old man, "As if, like you said so yourself, there's another alien who's stronger than the last one who came here. So if Goku barely beat that alien last time he's not going to be able to beat this one!" "But Chi Chi what can you do to save Gohan, you're only a human. Bulma's mother told me what happened a few days ago, what was that all about?" Chi Chi tried to think of a quick excuse about the quarrel between her and Bulma. There was no way she's going to tell Roshi about her love towards Gohan. If she did, not only will he back away from the mission he'll probably tell her father, especially Goku. "I just didn't like Bulma being naked in front of Gohan." Master Roshi raised a brow. He can see why she wouldn't be comfortable of that situation but it shouldn't matter right now because their whole world could be in trouble. "It's not like she was having sex with Gohan." Chi Chi grabbed Roshi by the collar "Well I don't know that for sure do I?!" Master Roshi chokes out his words "He's a smart boy Chi Chi, Gohan would never do that. Don't forget Goku's his father too. He may be a little oblivious but he knows how to be a good parent too."Chi Chi scoffed at that statement "Goku doesn't care for Gohan at all, if he did he'd encourage him to study more!" The Old Hermit warns her "Heed my words Chi Chi if you don't give that boy his freedom once in awhile he's going to end up wanting to leave you." Chi Chi wanted to strangle the old hermit "You listen to me old man, you don't have a right to tell me how to raise my Gohan, and no one's going to take him away from me! Are we clear!" They both glared at each other for a few moments until he replied "I understand." "Good." Chi Chi drops him.

*Flashback*

"I'm telling you Master Roshi, she yelled at Gohan like a jealous girlfriend, then yelled at my daughter as if she's his lover." Mrs. Briefs was talking to Master Roshi yesterday about that feud between Chi Chi and her daughter. "Hmm... that does sound a little strange. Don't you worry about Chi Chi, I'll talk to her about apologizing to Bulma." Bulma's Mother was worried "It's not just that, I'm also worried about Gohan." "But why?" "Well from what happened a few days ago, plus, what I heard from Krillin, Chi Chi seems to be really attached to Gohan. You don't think Chi Chi is… Po Po forbid, abusing Gohan." Roshi assured her "You and I both know Chi Chi for a while now. She would never do that towards her son, and she loves Goku too much to do that to him." "Hm… maybe you're right."

*End of flashback*

"Chi Chi you wouldn't." Master Roshi thought in his head. The team was ready to blast off into space until Bulma's father called out to the group "Everyone, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan are back on Earth!"

The group rushed to the field as fast as they can. Once Chi Chi got off the ship she ran up to Gohan in an instant. "Gohan! My lov… son." Chi Chi quickly corrected herself before anyone else heard that. "Hey Mom." Gohan nervously replied. Chi Chi wasted no time "Come on Gohan let's go home." "Actually mom is it okay if I stay at Bulma's house?" Chi Chi instantly replied "Absolutely not!" "But…" "That's final young man! Come on, you have to catch up on schoolwork!" Master Roshi interrupted "Let the boy relax Chi Chi." Chi Chi instatntly replies "I think he's had enough relaxing!"

As Chi Chi dragged Gohan back to their house she asks him "So where's Goku?" "Gohan frowned "He's… dead, he saved us and the entire planet from Frieza. Chi Chi paused for a moment. A big smile rises on her face as she was hearing her prayers have been answered. She picks up Gohan with her arms and twirls around with him cheering for joy. Gohan confused by his mother's actions "M...m...mom are you happy Dad's dead?" Chi Chi quickly halted her cheering "Oh.. no, not because of that. I'm just really happy that he sacrificed himself for others, and the rest of the universe. Without him you wouldn't be here with me and your friends, plus having a future, yeah... eheh heh heh..." Gohan had no idea why he was worried about his mother. Chi Chi thought to herself "Thank Kami my prayers were answered! Now I get to spend the rest of my life with Gohan."

.

Dear Diary

Goku is gone again.

The best part is me and Gohan are finally alone together.

What should we do first? We can't start making love yet, 

I have to seduce him so he'll fall in love with me.

.

That night...

Gohan was quietly studying and finishing all his homework he missed out when he was gone. He heard a knock on his door. Chi Chi pokes her head into his room. "Gohan, how's your homework going?" Gohan replies while still focused on his work "It's going great Mom, I really miss Dad right now but at least Frieza is gone. Now I can finally have some time to study and catch up on my work." "I'm so glad to hear that honey." "I mean I like studying but I really want to get stronger in case if there's more enemies like Frieza." Chi Chi let herself inside "I know that's true." Chi Chi paused "This is not like the scene in my head at all." Chi Chi thought to herself. "Alright I'll just sneak up right behind him and that'll get things going." She crept behind Gohan, cradled him from behind allowing her breasts to touch her son's head causing him to freak out. Gohan quickly turned seeing his mother in a short purple kimono that's too loose for her on top which barely covered both her breasts. "Uh… you know what mom I think I just need to go to sleep." Chi Chi struck a pose, "What's the matter honey?" Gohan raised an eyebrow "I'm still tired from that whole mission." Chi Chi replies "Oh... alright, maybe you do need some rest. I'll stay with you until you go to sleep"  
"It's okay mom you don't have to." "Nonsense honey that's what I'm here for, to take care of you." "Alright…" Gohan laid on his bed trying to go to sleep, but didn't feel comfortable with Chi Chi staring at him. "This is not going what I planned!" Chi Chi thought out loud. "Maybe if I bring up the album he'll talk about it." "Gohan?" "Yeah mom?" "Did you get a chance to look at the album dear?" Gohan remembered what was inside the album, but for some reason his head told him not to bring up the subject. "It got blown up by Frieza so I didn't get a chance to look at it, sorry mom." "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Chi Chi was internally screaming "Oh it's okay honey. I'll just take more pictures for you." "It's alright Mom It wouldn't be the same without Dad, I wish we would've had time to do more things together." Chi Chi balled her fists "Well, I better let you sleep, you have so much catching up to do." "Good night mom." Chi Chi kisses Gohan on his cheek "Goodnight honey."


	5. Chapter 5

One and a half year later…

.

.

.

Dear Diary

It's been a blessing living with my Gohan for the past year. 

I was worried that fat sack of scales might bring him back, 

but thank Kami he'll never be here again.

I mean sure he's alive

but I was happy when that overgrown lizard actually said

he doesn't want to come back. 

Ooh I just wished he said he found another family or woman to be with. 

It would've broke my Gohan's heart but I would've fixed it, if it actually happened.

So sure Goku's alive and the dragon said he'll come back on his own, 

but the great thing about Goku's stupidity is that it'll take him forever to come home. 

The downside of this year though, I wasn't able to make Gohan sleep with me. 

I tried almost everything, underwear, bikinis, lingeries, garters, bodysuits even teddies! 

I gave up after about a month when I realized that I was taking things too fast. 

I decided that I'm going to wait until he's ready to be with me, 

besides it's not like he's going to fall for someone else, 

that's why I keep him with me 24 hours a day, 

with no interactions with any of Goku's friends at all. 

That way we'll spend more time with each other.

.

Dear Diary

I'm not sure what the hell happened, 

but the day started out with Gohan bringing dinner for us from the lake. 

Ohh.. I wish I could swim with him in that lake, 

just imagining our naked bodies pressing together, making love... 

Sorry let me get back to the subject. 

So after he brought dinner he asks if he can go visit that dirty old man that raised Goku, 

which immediately I said no. 

Later on when I checked in his room and he wasn't there. 

I can't believe he snuck out of the house! 

I already knew where he went so I went straight to that disgusting old man's house. 

Gohan wasn't there so I decided to wait for him.

What I saw over there made me want to puke. 

I saw some bimbo with big breasts and ass 

which means that Goku's friends were up to no good, 

I bet they were planning to bring that disgusting little pig 

and my beautiful innocent Gohan together. 

It has to be because that whore is an exact clone of Bulma. 

That blue haired pig had the nerve to call me grandma.

I wanted to rip off her head right off her shoulders and shove it on a stake. 

After that I don't remember much of what happened. 

The point is, after she called me grandma 

I realized that maybe the reason why Gohan's not attracted to me is because I'm older than him. 

By the time Gohan wants to be my husband I'll be an ancient fossil to him,

then he'll want to be with a younger and prettier girl like that pig. 

I can't let that happen! 

Now I have to work harder, for him to fall in love with me before time catches up.

If I succeed I'll go find the dragonballs and wish for the dragon to make me the same age as Gohan 

so I can finally marry him and start my life all over again.

.

Dear Diary

One of those aliens that are like Goku is staying with us on earth.

What's his name Veggie, Prince Veggie, Vegetable man... something?

All I know is he's the one who beat up my little Gohan.

I'll make him pay for that one day, 

but for now he doesn't matter, 

I have bigger problems to deal with… 

Goku's back... 

...How the fuck did he even come back?! 

The man is stupid! 

The universe is who knows how big and he was able to come back so easily!

Now I'll never be able to win my Gohan before I grow old, shriveled and brittle.

.

After Chi Chi recovered her faceplant from Goku's awesome strength, she was preparing dinner while the boys were out "playing" in the forest. "There's gotta be a way to get rid of Goku again. If I kill him there'll be no way to bring him back the second time since he was already wished with the Earth's dragon, and Namek's dragonballs are who knows Kami where." Chi Chi tried to think of a solution. "How do you take down a musclebound moron?" While thinking, Chi Chi was watching a spanish soap opera about an old woman with an eye patch who just poisoned her husband's orange juice so her son can be in charge of his company. "Poison! I'll just use those annoying poisonous mushrooms that have been growing in the garden and put them in Goku's food. He's such an idiot he'll never see it coming."

*In Chi Chi's head*

After Goku finished his plate of food mixed in with the poisonous mushrooms. He started to feel funny, he felt a surge of pain going through his stomach. In an instant he fell off his chair and clenches his stomach. He tries to call out for his wife but no words were able to come out of his mouth as his stomach was trying to throw out all the poison in his system. Chi Chi mocks at his misery. "What's wrong Goku? Stomach ache? Well don't worry It'll all be over soon. Oh and don't worry about me, Gohan will take your place." Goku's eyes widened before his body finally surrendered to the poison. Chi Chi pretended to start crying, loud enough for Gohan to hear. "ohh...Goku!" Gohan quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen to see what the problem was. "M...mom, w...what happened?!" "Oh Gohan, Your Father…" "What happened to Dad?!" "He ate too much food and all of a sudden he collapsed, I didn't know what to do!" Chi Chi lied through her teeth. "Now I'm all alone with no one to take care of me!" Gohan cradled his mother in his arms "Don't worry Mom I'll take care of you from now on, It's what Dad would've wanted." "Oh Gohan."

*End of mind theatre*

"Chi Chi hurries outside and into the backyard to collect the mushrooms. She was able to spot them easily since they're dark purple with light purple spots. As she was harvesting the deadly shrooms she kept thinking, "What should Goku's last meal be?" "I have to make this appear to be overeating so I guess I'll choose one of the tuna fishes that Gohan brought from the lake."

That night…

"Okay boys are you ready for dinner?" "Always." Replied Goku. "A plate for my Gohan." Chi Chi placed Gohan a big piece of the tuna with lots of veggies "And one for my dear husband who I missed very much." Chi Chi handed him a plate with a bigger piece of tuna drenched light creamy mushroom sauce, courtesy of the poison mushroom. "It looks great Chi, I've missed your food so much." "I'm so glad you did." "Before Goku began eating a piece of the tuna, he smelled something funny… "Huh..?" *sniff *sniff, Chi Chi panicks a bit. "What's wrong dear?" Gohan asks "Everything okay Dad?" Goku smelled the food again to make sure. "Chi Chi I think you've made a mistake. You probably picked one of the poison mushrooms by accident." At that moment Chi Chi's jaw dropped, including her fork. "Tha...that's not possible." Chi Chi responded nervously "How could you tell?" "Well this mushroom sauce smells poisonous." Chi Chi thought that was bullshit. "There's no way you can smell poison like that." Goku explains, "Well since I'm saiyan I have a strong sense of smell. You should know. I've always smelled a lot of things since childhood." Chi Chi was dumbfounded. How could she have forgotten Goku's strong sense of smell? Gohan was astonished. "That's amazing Dad, but why couldn't I smell it?" Goku thought about it "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you being half saiyan." Gohan wished he could have a strong sense of smell too. "Well, it's a good thing we have someone in the family who can smell poison, right Mom?" Chi Chi's answered nervously "R...right." "Since your plate's poisoned Dad you want to share with me?" "NO!" Yelled Chi Chi, "I mean, let me fix something real quick, it is my fault anyway, eheh." Chi Chi went to the fridge to take out some leftovers. "Kamidammit!" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Epic foreshadowing for Gohan folks, heheh. Sorry I just really wanted to say that, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm actually more chapters ahead and I'm trying to figure out scenes for the future chapters as we speak.


	6. Chapter 6

Three years later…

.

.

.

Dear Diary

The first thing my husband does when he comes home is hit me against a wall. 

Then he steals my Gohan to fight some robot monsters. 

That's not all. 

Lately that stupid green alien has been hanging out a lot with Gohan.

There are times when he looks at me the wrong way.

Not like he's interested, 

more like he wants to kill me as if **I'm** doing something to offend him.

I can't get anywhere near him cause he might kill me.

.

AAAAAAAAGH! Goku screamed in agony. It's amazing that he and Yamcha were able to escape the red ribbon androids. "Hang in there Goku, this medicine has to work." Yamcha was worried the heart virus might kill Goku. In the hallway Chi Chi chuckles to herself. "Oh this is wonderful, thank you Kami for hearing my prayers. Okay while Goku's suffering, this is the perfect time to try the poison mushrooms again." "You can do it Goku!" Yamcha kept motivating Goku. "Yamcha, take care of Goku while I make some recovery food Okay?!" Said Chi Chi sounding strangely cheerful. Chi Chi hummed a happy tune while cooking her husband's death. "Almost done. Since this is his last meal I'll add it in his juice as well." Before Chi Chi could even serve the food on a dish she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it's Gohan she ran to the door and accidently hit Krillin. "What are you doing here, and where's Gohan?!" "Gohan's taking Bulma to her house right now, we have to move Goku now before the androids get here!." "What!?" Chi Chi didn't care about the androids coming to kill Goku, she didn't want Gohan to be with other women again. "Take me to him!" "We will, we just need to get Goku on the ship first." Krillin replied" Chi Chi didn't have time for this. "Now Krillin!" Yamcha was already carrying Goku with him "I got him Krillin, Trunks can you help me?" Chi Chi couldn't believe this "Dammit!" she cursed to herself then thought "There's a chance the virus can still kill him." Chi Chi noticed someone approaching from the skies. Seeing her son, she ran up to him "Gohan!" "Mom." Chi Chi held Gohan real tight."Oh Gohan honey I'm glad you came back!" Gohan knew they had to go before the androids show up "Mom we have to go, we don't have time to waste!" Chi Chi agrees "You're right honey, you and me will go to your grandpa's house. We'll be safe there." Gohan didn't want to hide. "But we can't leave Dad Mom!" Chi Chi tries to console him "Don't worry dear, he'll be safe with Master Roshi." Gohan didn't want to go. "But what if the androids find him!?" Chi Chi raises her voice "It doesn't matter Gohan they're after him not us!" Gohan couldn't believe his Mother wanted to run away "No Mom! I'm going with Dad, you can go to Grandpa's house if you want!" Krillin,Trunks and Yamcha have no idea why they're arguing. Chi Chi didn't want to leave him. "I go wherever you go Gohan!"

.

Dear Diary

I can't believe Goku survived,

now he's taking my Gohan to some chamber! The Hype Ebola mime chamber, 

or whatever it's called.

He said it's only for a day, 

but inside the chamber is about a year! 

Can you believe it?! 

Gohan actually wants to be with Goku in that chamber!

I deserve to be with Gohan not him! 

Goku has to die somehow… 

I wonder if I could ask one of the androids 

to spare me and Gohan in exchange for Goku's life.

.

It's been about three days that Goku took Gohan to the hyperbolic time chamber to get stronger and Chi Chi was waiting for Gohan to return at Kame House. "If I do offer Goku to them they'll probably kill everyone in the whole world. Maybe Me and Gohan can steal a ship from bulma's Dad and we can escape to another planet. Even if we'll be the only humans in the universe, we can just repopulate the human race just like they did millions of years ago, oh how wonderful." "Chi Chi are you okay?" asked Master Roshi interrupting her thoughts. "Gohan's with Goku in some kind of prison in the sky, do you think I'm alright?" She retorted. "I just wanted to make sure you're not worried." Chi Chi scoffed "Not worried?! What if Goku decides to kill Gohan up there!" Master Roshi was starting to worry about Chi Chi "Now why would he do that Chi Chi? Gohan's his son, he'd never kill him!" Chi Chi hated when everyone spoke so highly of Goku without thinking of her needs. "Goku's the most crappiest Father/husband in the world, he doesn't care for us at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he got hungry and decided to eat him." The old Hermit tries to reason with her "I do agree that Goku has no concept of family but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care for you and Gohan. If he didn't care he wouldn't have bothered saving the world for us time and time again." Chi Chi snaps at him "That's because he's a muscle head who only cares about training!"

.

Dear Diary

You should've seen my Gohan when he came back. 

You can tell a year passed,

he's so beautiful, handsome, dashing and…

I can't come up with a better word for him. 

Ohh... I want him in me now!

I'm a bit upset because I won't get to sleep with Gohan on his birthday.

When will me and Gohan's lives get better?"

.

That night…

Chi Chi couldn't believe she's still sharing a bed with Goku when she should be much happier with her son. Goku asks "Hey Chi Chi, since we haven't fooled around for a while, how about we… go at it one last time." Chi Chi didn't want to hear his voice "Shut up and go to sleep Goku." Goku tried to encourage her "Aw come on, I'll do whatever you want, please." Chi Chi came up with a good plan "Whatever I want?" Goku smiled "Anything." Chi Chi quickly took out her pillow from her pillow sheet and draped the sheet over Goku's head "Huh? What are you doing?" asks Goku "Just hold still." Chi Chi then opens her drawer and takes out some scotch tape and a picture of Gohan. She tears off a piece of the tape then adds it to the photo where she then proceeds to stick it on the pillow sheet covering Goku's head. "There, perfect." She thought. Goku felt confused "Uh Chi Chi why did you put this over my head?" "It's a fetish Goku, deal with it or we're not doing anything." This was probably Goku's last chace with her, he didn't want to ruin it for her. "Alright." Chi Chi explains to him "There's only one rule, and that's no talking while I'm fucking" Chi Chi looked at the picture of Gohan from the party, making herself aroused, "Soon Gohan, we'll finally be together soon." Chi Chi took out her husband's member then lined it up against her opening then in one swift motion she sat on it. She thought to herself "I know Gohan will be bigger than this, I've seen what it looks like and I can imagine it." Chi Chi started to move, imagining it was Gohan's dick impaling her insides.

*In Chi Chi's head*

Gohan grabbed Chi Chi's body as he proceeded to go deeper until he reached her core. "Oh Gohan I knew you'd be more bigger than your Father." Gohan felt tinglish everywhere "You feel so good Mom." Chi Chi moaned "I love you!" Gohan grabbed two handful's of her bosom then started suckling which caused Chi Chi to throw her head back enjoying the multitasking pleasure she was receiving. "Oh Gohan it feels like I'm in heaven." Chi Chi screams out "Cum inside me Gohan!"

*End of mind theatre*

Chi Chi kept screaming "Cum inside me!" forgetting she's still with her husband. Goku gave his final thrust using all the force in the world without hurting his wife. The shock of the stream felt strong causing Chi Chi to wake up in horror realizing her husband came inside her. She starts beating him with her fists "Goku, you fucking idiot why did you cum inside me?!" Goku didn't know what to say "But Chi Chi you told me to!" Chi Chi got up and ran to the shower as fast as she can. She turns on the hot water, jumps in, not caring if it's boiling hot as she tries to clean her insides out. "I gotta scrub all of it out so I won't get pregnant from Goku! That son of a bitch, I hope he dies by the hands of Cell!"

.

Dear Diary

Goku made Gohan fight that monster Cell!

He almost died out there!

I can't believe my Gohan sacrificed himself to save, 

what's his face? 

Vegeta, yeah that's it.

I don't know what I would've done without Gohan.

.

After Gohan came back from the battle with Cell, as usual Chi Chi was glad to see her son home safe and sound. Chi Chi noticed Goku wasn't there which could only mean one thing, but just to make sure… "Gohan where's your Father?" Gohan broke down into tears "He sacrificed himself to save us again mom!" It took all the strength from Chi Chi not to cheer again like last time. Instead she transformed her cheers into fake sobs. "Oh Goku! Why, would you leave us alone again?!" Gohan held his mother "I'm sorry Mom it was my fault... I got carried away with power?" Chi Chi held him back "It's not your fault honey, it was meant to be this way…" she said in a serious tone. She thought to herself "This is exactly how I imagined! Now all I need are the words..." Gohan quickly interrupts "Mom since this is my fault I'll take care of you." Chi Chi couldn't believe he actually said the exact words she always wanted him to say. A big smile was forming on her face. Gohan continued "I'll do the cleaning, fixing and other chores around the house. Don't worry I'm still going to study and do schoolwork I'll just work more around the house too." Chi Chi couldn't believe this is actually happening "Oh Gohan!."


	7. Chapter 7

Since it's Mother's day I thought I'd give you guys a Mother's day present by uploading the next chapter. Looks like you guys are going to have two new chapters this week, enjoy :)

* * *

Dear Diary

My first night with Gohan for the rest of my life.

Thank Dende Goku's dead again

and this time he's not coming back. EVER!

This is the best day of my entire life.

.

That night…

Gohan was beginning to fall asleep, when all of a sudden he heard his door crack open. "Gohan honey are you awake?" Gohan sat up "Everything okay Mom?" Chi Chi lies through her teeth " I feel so alone right now without your Father so I was thinking if I could sleep in your bed tonight?" Despite all of his weird moments with his Mother, Gohan still felt guilty "Sure Mom ." Chi Chi wasted no time getting into his son's bed "Oh thank you honey." Gohan tried to go back to sleep so he can leave everything that happened today in the past. While sleeping Gohan felt some arms cradling him from behind. A cold chill went up his spine. He wanted to question his Mother's actions but then thought it was probably a way to cope with the loss of his Father.

.

Six days later…

.

Chi Chi was inside making Gohan lunch; glad she doesn't have to hear the name Son Goku ever again. "I can't believe I'm almost going to win my Gohan's heart. I remember it like it was just yesterday. I was in my wedding dress and him in his little bow tie, and when we made love for the first time in bed… I knew we were meant to be together." Chi Chi pondered "I wonder when he'll confess his love for me? Or what if he's too shy to confess? Maybe I should tell him first so he'll be comfortable letting all his feelings out. Maybe we should go see a romantic movie together."

.

It was quiet during lunch. Both of them were eating rice with vegetables. Chi Chi brings up the movie date. "Gohan, how would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?" Gohan sighs "Mom, Dad just died almost a week now, can't we just relax and share some memories about him." Chi Chi aks "Now why do you want to do that?" Gohan replies "He sacrificed himself for the planet Mom, shouldn't we honor his bravery and courage." "That's what we're doing honey." "We're living each and everyday as if it were our last." Gohan wasn't sure if that was a right answer. "Okay Mom I'll go to the movies with you. Can you at least do me a favor?" Chi Chi's delighted to hear his answer and she couldn't wait to hear his favor "What is it dear?" Gohan tells her "Can you not harass me." Chi Chi looked confused "I… I don't understand?" Gohan repeats himself "Stop harassing me. You've been treating me weird lately..." Gohan pauses, "Actually... now that I think about it… You treated me weird since my childhood." Chi Chi still didn't understand "I don't know what you're talking about Gohan? When do I treat you "weird" " Gohan thought "Is she avoiding it?" Gohan tries to explain to her as best he can. "Mom ever since I came back from Namek you've been limiting my freedom." Chi Chi replies "So you could catch up on your studies honey." Gohan replies back "But I was barely able to finish because you've been distracting me with you walking around the house half naked. Plus you never let me take a break or let me be with my friends." Chi Chi asks "What friends are you talking about?!" Gohan couldn't believe she asked. "You know Krillin, Bulma, and the other Z fighters." Chi Chi retorted "Did you think I'd let you be part of Goku's friends?! His friends are nothing but a bunch of musclehead thugs!" Gohan didn't like his Mother's attitude "No they're not Mom, they saved the world a few times, how could you say that about them?" Chi Chi told her son "That's what they are and that's what they'll always be Gohan, nothing good comes out from them!" Gohan snaps at her "What makes you say that!" Chi Chi brought up that time at Kame House. "They were going to let that blue haired bimbo take advantage of you!" Gohan remembered Krillin's ex "You mean Maron? She was Krillin's girlfriend and even if she was taking advantage of me I wouldn't let her, and why does that matter right now?!" Chi Chi couldn't believe Gohan was back talking her again. "I don't want you to hangout with disgusting whores. After that time I caught you with Bulma I almost fainted!" Gohan assures her "Oh my Dende Mom I've already told you I was just helping her get rid of her pain!" Chi Chi was starting to get furious "She could do it herself Gohan!" Gohan couldn't believe they're arguing about this.

"Look Mom I understand you don't want me to hangout with other women, but sooner or later I'm going to get married with another girl someday and..." "Don't you dare say that!" Panicked Chi Chi "You belong to me and me only Gohan!" Gohan is stunned hearing his Mother's words "What?... You… You don't want me to get married?" Chi Chi thought that it's high time that Gohan knows before he even thinks about marrying another girl. "That's right." Gohan asks nervously "Why? Why don't you want me to get married?!" Chi Chi finally confesses "Because I love you Gohan." Gohan sighs again "Mom I know you love me and I'll always be your son, but…" "No Gohan." Chi Chi repeats herself " **I love you**." Gohan asks "Wha… what?" Chi Chi explains "Gohan, ever since you were born I immediately fell in love with you." Gohan's eyes widened, Chi Chi continued. "When you penetrated me the first time, I knew we're meant to be together. Faith brought you to me by birth. When I first saw your handsome face in my arms, you freed me from Goku's evil clutches and that's when I knew you'll bring me a better life." She sat closer to her son "Oh I remember the first time we made love when you were just a week old, you were suckling the milk out of my breasts while I touched myself thinking about the day when your penis grows big and turns my uterus inside out. That's why I fought hard against Goku and his gang of thugs so they won't hurt you honey."

Gohan couldn't believe it. His worst nightmare is coming true. He always thought his Mother might have a thing towards him but never the thought of actually being true. Chi Chi stood up and undressed herself revealing her whole body, braless and only wearing panties. "Now that he's gone, we can finally be together. We can actually get married, start our lives as a family and have lots of children." Chi Chi leaned closer to her son who has a horrified look on his face. "Don't touch me!" shouted Gohan, making his Mother stop "Put your clothes back on Mom!" Chi Chi asked "But Gohan honey, don't you want to hold your wife?" Gohan stood up and backed away from her. "I said put your clothes on!" Gohan repeated himself. Chi Chi did what she was told. After she dressed herself Gohan told her. "I can't do this Mom." Chi Chi asks "Is it too early?" Gohan replies "No Mom! I'm your son not your boyfriend!" Chi Chi tells him "But Gohan you're meant for me." Gohan repeats himself "Again... I'm your son, your flesh and blood. I came out of you because you and Dad made me!" Chi Chi couldn't believe him "I don't believe that Gohan." Gohan was amazed she aid that. "You don't believe my Dad got you pregnant?" "He's too ugly to be related to you!" Retorted Chi Chi "Are you serious Mom?! You've seen my super saiyan form, I'm clearly his son!" Chi Chi ignored that statement "I don't care Gohan!" Gohan then remembered that time with the mushroom dinner. "That time when Dad smelled the poison mushroom in his dinner. You put it in there on purpose didn't you." Chi Chi didn't say a word. Gohan couldn't believe it. "Oh... my God... You tried to kill Dad... To make it look like an accident! To..." Chi Chi replied "I only did it to protect you..." " **Shut Up!**!" cried Gohan. Chi Chi tried to calm him "Look honey how about we both just calm down and…" " **No!** " Chi Chi attempted to get closer to Gohan "Gohan I know this seems bad now, but you'll feel much better if you give us a chance." Gohan didn't even want to look at her " **Stay away from me!** " "Honey you're going to be my husband now, there's nothing you can do about it." Gohan tells her in a serious tone **'I'll never be with you. I'll never be your husband, boyfriend, or lover. I will never ever marry you, or give you children. I'm only your son. I don't want to talk about this anymore**." Gohan runs out of the house then flies away. Chi Chi held a blank stare on her face for a while. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her son rejected her. After ten years of raising him he rejected her confession. Chi Chi wasn't going to give up so easily "No… My Gohan doesn't speak to me that way. This is all Goku's fault. Looks like I'll have to take drastic measures." Chi Chi grabbed her purse and went out for an errand. "Don't worry baby we'll be together in no time."


	8. Chapter 8

That night…

It was really late at night now. Chi Chi still made Gohan dinner despite everything he said towards her. She was preparing two bowls of ramen for her and Gohan. After rinsing the noodles, setting up the broth along with meat and veggies she took out a vial from her purse she bought during her errand this afternoon. She opened it and added two drops into the bowl that she's going to give Gohan. She sets it up at the table and waits for him to come home. Not long after she heard a rustle outside and the door opened revealing him. "Gohan you're back." Gohan didn't say anything, instead he grabbed his late dinner and went to his room. "Where are you going honey? Don't you want to have dinner with me?" Gohan replied "I'm still upset so I'm going to eat in my room." Chi Chi agreed "Alright honey you can eat in your room."

Chi Chi waited at least 10 to 20 minutes later. She went upstairs to check to see if her son's okay. She carefully opened his door and saw that her son is laying his head on his desk. Chi Chi walks in and checks to see if he's still breathing. She sighs "Good he's unconscious." Chi Chi carried him to his bed and wasted no time as she undresses her unconscious son. After removing all of his clothing Chi Chi was amazed seeing the erection size of her son's penis. "Looks like that vial did work. Oh, this is our first night together." Chi Chi takes off her clothes in a flash "I can't wait to have that monster of yours impale me." Chi Chi mounted on her son lining his length to her opening, and in one powerful thrust she took the whole thing inside her causing her to already drool, she gasps "Oh Gohan you're already bringing me into an orgasm!"

.

The next morning

*In Chi Chi's dream*

It was set in a church. It was Chi Chi and Gohan's wedding. Gohan was happily waiting at the altar waiting for Chi Chi to walk down the aisle. As the doors opened Chi Chi walks out in the most beautiful and longest dress ever. As she was getting closer to Gohan she heard a loud scream…

*End*

" **AAAAAAAAGH!** " which in an instant caused Chi Chi to wake up. For a second she didn't know what happened but then she remembered her evil deed last night. Gohan was backed into a corner, waist covered in a towel, and breathing heavily. Chi Chi greets him "Morning honey did you have a fun night?" Gohan didn't know where to start. "What did you do to me?!" His Mother replies "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to you. All I remember is you fucking me last night." Gohan held his mouth, he immediately ran to the bathroom to go throw up. Chi Chi got up and followed him not even thinking about putting on clothes. "You see honey we were meant to be together, can you accept it now?" "Get away from me... gawdamn you!" "You know I can't do that honey…" Chi Chi held her mouth too. She kneeled in front of the toilet and emptied out her stomach. Gohan read about these symptoms in a biology book once. His eyes widened when he realizes what these symptoms mean. He quickly got up ran back to his room, grabbed any sort of clothing he can get; ran outside the house and flew off as fast as he can.

"After Chi Chi finished throwing up she thought "Oh my… I'm pregnant." she grinned "I got pregnant from Gohan!"

.

Dear Diary

Today I did a pregnancy test and found out I'm pregnant.

I'm pregnant with Gohan's baby.

I can't believe we're already going to start a family.

It's a little early but who cares I'm just so happy.

All he needs to do now is finish school,

get married and our lives will finally be complete.

No one can ruin this for me now.

Just as long as I have my two babies with me.

.

Nine months later…

.

Dear Diary

I'm going to have my first child and it's with G̶o̶k̶u̶. Gohan.

Finally, I've been waiting for this moment my entire life

we're going to be the best parents ever.

.

Chi Chi's screaming her head off in the hospital giving birth to her second son. The doctor tells her "Okay Mrs. Son you're almost done just one more push!" As Chi Chi gave her final push she successfully gave life to her second son who immediately started crying. Exhausted she slowly falls asleep.  
After about a few hours she woke up to Gohan gladly holding her baby "Gohan.. Our… our son's here…" she smiles. Gohan corrected her "Brother." Chi Chi looks confused at him "What?..." Gohan repeated himself "He's only my little brother." Chi Chi sat up as best she can, still tired from all the force she used "What are you talking about Gohan he's our son!" "No Mom he's my little brother. I asked the doctors to do a DNA test and the results said he's my brother. No DNA showed he's my son." Chi Chi groaned "They're lying! We made him together nine months ago! I didn't sleep with anyone else but you!" Gohan corrected her again "You're wrong. You slept with Dad on the night before we fought Cell, remember?" Chi Chi then remembered that disgusting night Goku came inside her. "That's not proof! You slept with me too!" Gohan mentions more. "Piccolo knew too Mom." "What the hell does that alien have to do with this!" Gohan explained "When I left the house after you raped me nine months ago, I flew straight to Dende's lookout. I was balling my eyes out until Piccolo showed up explaining that you already got pregnant by Dad after that week. Which is why I came back to take care of you." Chi Chi wanted to cry. "That's not true!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. she thought that there is no way she got pregnant from Goku, she even washed herself twice after they did it.

When they got home with the new addition to the son family Chi Chi starts to notice the cheery baby did look a bit like Goku. Disgusted, she left the baby outside on the ground hoping he'd go away.

After a few minutes, Chi Chi is sitting in the living room as if she hasn't done anything wrong. She senses her son near her. She calls out "Gohan honey come sit with me so we can watch a movie together." Chi Chi notices Gohan isn't amused and holding the newborn baby in his arms. Chi Chi scolds him "Gohan, put that thing outside right now!" Gohan asks "What's your problem Mom?! Why did you leave my little brother outside?!" "He's not our baby Gohan!" Gohan yells at her "He's still my little brother Mom!" Chi Chi retorts at him "If you want to keep that little animal with us you have to say that he's our son!" "Over my dead body!" the small child starts to cry. Gohan tries to comfort him. He then scowls at his Mother. Chi Chi asks "What?!" Gohan asks "Are you going to feed him or not?!" Chi Chi answers "I'm not letting that thing go near my breasts! But… you on the other hand can have as much milk as you want " said Chi Chi trying to seduce him. Gohan went into the kitchen, Chi Chi got up followed him "What are you going to do?!" Gohan responds "I'm going to feed my little brother!" Chi Chi yells at him "We're not taking care of it! Put it outside and just let it die!" Gohan grabs a baby bottle and prepares the milk. "Listen to me Gohan, I am your wife and you will do what I say!" Gohan places the bottle in his baby brother's mouth stopping his cries. Seeing that innocent baby gaining more of Gohan's love than she ever did made Chi Chi furiously jealous. "That's it!... Give me that little monster! I'll kill it myself!" Gohan went from normal to super saiyan in a flash scaing Chi Chi to death. "Mom, If you harm my little brother in any way I promise you, I will end your life! It'll be like you never existed to begin with! Are we clear?!" Chi Chi forgot that her son is half saiyan. Not wanting to anger her beloved anymore, she agrees not to hurt the baby.

* * *

Well everyone, we're done with the first half of the story. I'm gonna take a small break, at least a week or two so I can write the second half. Hang tight everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary

Can you believe Gohan wants to take care of that animal.

Just looking at that thing makes me sick, 

gaining all of my Gohan's attention.

No!... 

There's no way that thing's Gohan's brother. 

He has to be our son.

I swear to Dende I cleaned out my insides after that night with Goku.

Gohan is the only one who slept with me! 

I don't care what he says. 

Goten is our baby 

and he will always be our baby...

.

.

.

7 years later…

.

Dear Diary

Gohan signed himself into a public school. 

I can't believe he did it behind my back.

He told me I wasn't teaching him anything anymore.

No worries though. 

My life is still so wonderful. 

Even though Gohan avoids me, at least I still have him and our son. 

Speaking of our son 

we should really get him a haircut. 

He reminds me of Goku and I don't like.

.

Chi Chi tries to kiss Gohan on the lips, only able to kiss his cheek "Have fun at school honey. I don't want you talking to other girls." Goten catches up with Gohan. "Wait for me Gohan!" After the last seven years Chi Chi still can't stand Gohan giving all his affection towards his little brother. She went back inside looking at the results Gohan recently brought from a different clinic. So far there have been two tests proving Goten is **only** his little brother but she still believes Gohan impregnated her. Angrily looking at the results she rips the pieces of paper into shreds as small as she can so no one will be able to piece them together, if they tried. "Even if that little shit is not our son I can try to convince the little brat that he is. I have to find a way how. Maybe if I'm able to make Goten call him Dad, Gohan will have no choice but to get used to it, and after a while he'll have to accept him as our son."

It was almost noon, Goten just returned from his trip to Gohan's new school, Chi Chi calls him over. "Goten, come over here so I could show you some pictures." Goten happily replies "Okay Mom." As he sat down next to her, Chi Chi was showing Goten all her childhood photos including Gohan's and the rest of the gang. Goten tries to look for a picture of his Father "Mom, are there any pictures of my Dad?" Chi Chi points at all the pictures of Gohan "He's everywhere in this album Goten." Goten looks confused "But those are all Gohan." "Exactly." Goten still couldn't understand. "But Mom, Gohan's my brother. He always tells me that my Dad looks just like me." Chi Chi asks "Well do you see anyone who looks like you in here?" Goten answers her question "No… wait so Gohan's my Dad? That doesn't make sense. If he's my Dad why would he tell me we're brothers" Chi Chi explains "Gohan didn't want me to tell you this but the truth is he and I made you. The reason why he lied about being your brother is because he's not ready to be a Dad yet. He has to marry me and then he can call himself your Dad." Goten looked more confuse. "But the results from doctors said that he's my brother." Chi Chi replies "Tests can be wrong too. Besides, haven't you noticed Gohan's always taking care of you more as a son than a brother." "That's true…" Goten asks his Mother "Well if he is going to marry you someday shouldn't I at least call him Dad?" Chi Chi smiled knowing she almost completed her goal "Well you can but it might bother him. Who knows, maybe he'll get used to it." Goten smiles too "Don't worry Mom, you and Goha… I mean you and Dad will get married in no time."

That night…

While Chi Chi was preparing the table she heard stomping coming down the stairs. Already knowing who it was she says "Dinner's not ready yet Gohan." Gohan asks "What did you tell Goten?!" Chi Chi nonchalantly answers "I don't know what you're talking about honey. Speaking of Goten don't you think it's time to cut off that mop of hair on his head, it's going to get in the way of his eye sight." Gohan was getting tired of dealing with his Mother. It's amazing he hasn't killed her. "Where's Dad's pictures?!" Chi Chi asks him "Why do you want those?" "So I can show Goten what his actual Dad looks like." Chi Chi laughs "Silly, you are his Dad and it's time you start acting like one so you can take care of our son." Gohan growls at her. Not wanting to release his anger in front of his little brother he goes outside to vent it. Before Gohan steps outside Chi Chi exclaims "Oh and don't worry about those pictures, you'll be happy to know that I burned them all!" *Slam* Gohan shuts the door hard. Goten came downstairs. "I'm sorry Mom, I made him angry." Chi Chi tells him "It's alright Goten, he just has to get used to it." Chi Chi thought to herself "Even if Gohan doesn't get used to that idea, there's going to be a breaking point which it'll make him insane enough to kill this little brat. Once he's out of the picture, Gohan and I will make our own children."

.

Two days later…

Dear Diary

It's only been a few days and Gohan already has a girlfriend.

Why does he always choose dumb girls?!

What do they have that I don't

besides big boobs an ass! 

I asked Goten about it 

and he says that the reason why he's going out with her

is because he's being blackmailed by that tramp. 

I decided to follow Gohan on his date with this Angela person. 

After the end of the day, she dumps my Gohan. 

I then continued to follow her to the nearest alley 

where I knocked that bitch out without anyone knowing.

By now she should be sailing towards another country as we speak. 

Oh Gohan, I always told him to never date those women, 

with the power of true love, 

nothing will ever get between us.

.

Few days later…

Chi Chi and Goten were waiting for Gohan to come home. They were pretty worried since it was getting late. Goten asks "Mom why do you think Gohan's been coming home really late?" Chi Chi was afraid of that "I don't know Goten." Goten wonders "What would you do if he's seeing another girl again? Chi Chi didn't even want to think about Gohan with any other girls. "Oh Goten, that would never happened." She thought to herself "I'll kill any girl who looks at my Gohan." After a few minutes Gohan showed up looking a bit flustered. "Welcome home Gohan!" exclaims Goten "Where were you?" he asks. Chi Chi did notice his face was a bit red "Yeah... where were you honey?!" Gohan grins "I was at Bulma's house and you're not going to believe who I talked to." Both of them were curious. Chi Chi was getting ready to crack skulls if he was indeed with another girl. Gohan tells them the good news. "I talked to Dad!" Goten couldn't believe it. "Really? You actually talked to him?" Chi Chi starts to laugh nervously. "Ha Ha Ha... that's real funny Gohan." Gohan tells them the better news "That's not all, he's going to come back from the other world to participate in the tournament!" Gohan cheerfully exclaims. Goten couldn't be happier. He bounced with joy knowing he's finally going to meet his Father. "You were right big brother! I'm finally gonna meet my Dad, Yay!" Chi Chi on the other hand wished this was all a bad dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary

I can't believe Goku's going to come back!

 **Every time when we're doing good**

 **he shows up to ruin it all!**

Alright no need to write aggressively,

I got to calm down... 

The good news is he's only going to be here for only one day. 

The bad news is now Goten's going to know the truth.

Maybe I'll tell him he's just a hologram or something. 

He's stupid enough to believe it, 

after all he is Goku's little shit. 

He's not as smart like my beloved Gohan on the other hand. 

Speaking of little shits, 

today Gohan invited some snobby bitch name Videl who tried to steal him.

Compared between me and her I have nothing to worry about. 

She's too manly for him. 

My beloved loves curvy feminine women like me.

I should still keep an eye on her, 

Gohan's starting to look interested... 

During lunch 

before I was about to tell her to beat it, 

she mentioned how loaded she is, 

which made me remember 

she's also the daughter of that bastard Satan

who stole my Gohan's fame from the Cell games. 

This gave me an idea on how to get rich off of that lying skank.

.

Chi Chi tries to come up with a solution to get Videl's money without causing any suspicion. "If we're actually going to follow this plan, this means I'll have to share my Gohan with that She-Man. But… if I let them be together chances are they're probably going to fall in love with each other and get married. If that does happen Videl will probably use my Gohan to make children for her… disgusting!" Chi Chi gagged "As if I'll let that happen! I'll just have to kill her before or while she's pregnant. After she dies then all we have to do is kill Mr. Satan and make it look like a suicide." Chi Chi laughs "I can't wait to kill their smug faces off the planet."

*In Chi Chi's head*

Videl was tied up to a chair, both her arms and legs bound to each other including her mouth shut. She was muffling and squirming to find a way out. Chi Chi took a handful of hair, jerking her head back not caring if she accidentally breaks her neck. "Surprised you little bitch? I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this?" Videl tries to cry out for help through the cloth covering her mouth. In one swift motion Chi Chi slaps her hard on her face leaving a red swelling on her cheek. "Keep trying to scream and I'll beat your face so hard no one will recognize you!" Videl quiets her muffles. Chi Chi continues "You see Videl 7 years ago Cell was defeated by your Father right?" Videl wasn't able to make a sound. Chi Chi raises her hand near her helpless victim's face "Right!?" Videl quickly nods a yes. "Well Videl, what you don't know is that the actual hero of that battle is in fact my Gohan. Which means that all the money and glory should've been for Gohan. But knowing you and your father as a bunch of greedy pigs, you lie to everyone saying Mr. Satan saved the world." Tears started running down Videl's cheek. "You're lucky my Gohan is too sweet to do anything against you and your Father, so that's why I'm going to do it for him." Videl whines through the cloth wrapped around her mouth motioning Chi Chi to let her speak. "You wanna say something?" Videl nods another yes. "Alright I'll let you talk, but if you scream I promise I'll sew your mouth shut." Chi Chi removed the bind. Videl exclaimed "I'm sorry!... My... my Dad and I didn't mean to take all the credit!" She couldn't control her sobs coming out of her mouth. "Please!... I promise if you let me go… I… I promise my Dad and I will tell everyone the truth!... Please let me go!..." Chi Chi was only getting started and so far she was enjoying Videl's misery. She pets her head "Oh don't worry Videl, you guys aren't going to tell the truth." Videl was confused, what does she want then? "You guys can still be the heroes, you're just going to die like pigs." Videl's eyes widened with horror she starts to scream "AAAAGH! Someone help me! She's going to kill me!" Chi Chi quickly kicks her in her face, strong enough to knock the chair along with her on the floor where she then proceeds to kick her viciously to the point where she's almost unconscious. After a few minutes she lifts her bloody face with her foot telling her "That's right. You're going to get brutally raped, and after you're done fucking your brains out like an animal, we're going to leave your dead naked corpse in front where the whole town can see you, and since you're dying like a "hero" I'll even throw you a mask on and a superhero name on you." Chi Chi thought of a couple of cruel names and came up with one "The Cumdumpster." Chi Chi mocks her "It's perfect because that's what's going to happen to you in a moment! Heheheheh!" Chi Chi couldn't stop laughing. She then notices Videl starting to close her eyes. With one final kick to the face, she's finally blacked out. "That's what you get for trying to steal my Gohan!" Chi Chi cheerfully calls "Goten you can come in now." Goten entered the room picking up Videl "She's all yours so use all your strength like I told you, and don't stop until she's dead." Goten replies "Okay Mom I won't let you down." Chi Chi then thought "Actually scratch that. Screw her until she's close to dying. I want her last moments of life to be the whole town seeing her humiliated." Goten assures her "Okay Mom."

*End of mind theatre*

Chi Chi is still laughing uncontrollably. "Then when the cops show up I'll just tell them that it was all Goten. That way I can get rid of two problems at the same time. And after they're gone, it'll only be us against Mr. Satan. He'll be easy to kill since he's not strong at all. It's perfect. First we have to wait for Goku to leave so he won't stop us."

* * *

Okay... Sorry if this chapter was too repulsive for you guys. Tell you the truth, I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago and reading it again gave me chills all over my skin. I was thinking about rewriting it to tone it down a notch but I didn't have time and I hate missing my weekly upload.


	11. Chapter 11

I forgot to tell you guys which I should've said in the beginning but It slipped out of my mind. The other story that intertwines with this one didn't have buu saga so the events in this story is really altered and different. I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys, there's no Majin Buu in this story.

* * *

Dear Diary

Today's the day of the tournament. 

I hope my boys win 

so we could at least have a little more money.

I'll probably have to be near Goku too. 

At least I'll only have to pretend to be his wife for today. 

After we're done with the tournament 

I'm going to put my plan into action 

and force Gohan to go out with that greedy skank. 

I'm wondering what color should me and Gohan's bedroom be 

after we put down those animals?

.

After the whole gang greets Goku, they went to go reserve seats or getting ready to battle. Chi Chi went up and put her best act to work. "Oh Goku I'm so glad to see you again" "Don't Chi Chi." Goku interrupts "I saw everything in the last 7 years while I was gone. King Kai also explained everything since Gohan's birth." Chi Chi laughs "Well looks like I don't have to lie to you anymore." Goku sulks a bit. "I can't believe you tried to poison me... not only did you try to get rid of me, but abusing our sons!" Chi Chi grins "It's true, Gohan and I are together." Goku corrects her, "You're harassing him, and you raped him. Chi Chi belittles him "Well look at you Goku, finally learning big words. You're just jealous Gohan's a better husband and father, not to mention a better lover." Goku tells her "No Chi Chi you're delusional. You made up the relationship. To tell you the truth It's pretty funny seeing how dumb you look, King Kai and I have a few laughs sometimes. Oh and by the way you actually did get pregnant from me." Chi Chi smirks "Oh please, like your small dick could get anyone pregnant." Goku counters her "Believe it Chi, that night when I came inside you, I actually did it on purpose." Chi Chi froze for a moment "No! Gohan's the one who got me pregnant!" Goku explains it to her."That's right Chi Chi, you can believe that all you want. During our training to fight Cell, Piccolo had a suspicion something was going on with you, so he gave me an idea to get you pregnant before you had any plans to rape Gohan." Chi Chi then notices Piccolo in the far distance watching them. She growls "Shut up! Shut the hell up!." Goku keeps taunting her "You have to admit me and Goten are pretty much the same. We have the same face, hair, and I bet he even eats more than I do, but I think I can still beat him at that." Goku laughs it off. Chi Chi yells at him "Oh we'll see how funny it is when I won't let you see the boys anymore! And once Gohan and I steal everything from the Satans I'm going tranquilize that little brat of yours and kill him in his sleep!" Goku grins. Chi Chi was confused "Why are you smiling?! Are you that stupid?!" Goku tells her "Oh Chi Chi, I can see everything that's going on from the other world and I can tell you Gohan doesn't like Videl." Chi Chi chuckles, thinking Gohan actually might have feelings for her. "Of course he doesn't like her, he's going to be my husband." Goku makes it clear for her "No. He doesn't want to be with you either. He's in love with someone else." Chi Chi asks "What...?" Goku repeats again "I said, Gohan loves someone else." Chi Chi demands him "Who is it!? Who's stealing him from me?! Tell me you damn dirty!..." Goku answers "You'd think I'd tell you? Oh no Chi Chi you're going to find out, and if that day comes that's when Gohan's going to leave you for good. I just hope he takes Goten with him too."

Chi Chi knows she has a mission now. She'll make sure that day never comes. "Then I'll just have to keep Gohan with me, even if it means imprisonment!" "You're not touching him Chi Chi." Chi Chi keeps laughing at him "And what are you going to do, you're dead." Goku scowls at her. "Oh you'll see. I better get going, the tournament's going to start any minute now, it was nice talking to you again." Goku runs to catch up with the rest of the gang.

After their conversation Chi Chi started shoving people out of her way to get to her seat with the others, she thought to herself. "I have to figure out who Gohan likes before he decides to leave me. I have to remember if he showed any strong feelings towards someone. Chi Chi tried to remember as hard as she can. She already sent Angela to another country, but Gohan doesn't seem to care that much to bring her back. She's surprised that he hasn't noticed Angela's disappearance yet. She crosses out Videl on her list since she already knows Gohan doesn't have feelings for her at all which is good for her. Chi Chi also remembers Gohan's blond friend Erasa but doesn't know much of the girl. "I wonder if it's someone I know." Chi Chi's first thought was 18. With her permanent curvy figure and no flaws on her whatsoever, Gohan could probably fall head over heels for her. If it does turn out to be 18, it'll be a challenge to dismantle a tough android like her. Chi Chi then thought of Maron but quickly remembered she already took care of that problem seven years ago. The last person she could only think of now is… "Hey Chi Chi over here!" Bulma. Bulma was waving her hand so Chi Chi could see where they are. "Of course…" Ever since they were little, Bulma was good at mostly everything. All of that with good looks and charm. As Chi Chi sat next to her she remembered all the moments Gohan has been with her, during Namek and the androids arc. Plus going to her place a lot recently. "It has to be her." Bulma heard her mumble "What was that Chi?" Chi Chi assures her "Oh nothing just excited for the tournament to start."

After the tournament…

Everyone couldn't believe the audience survived that enormous battle between Goku and Vegeta, with a few injuries. Goku showed so much progress over the years, obviously beating Vegeta pretty easily. They could've sworn they saw Hercule wet himself, but as always his fans don't care. Chi Chi watches everyone say their goodbyes to Goku. The last ones to say goodbye were Gohan and Goten. Gohan exclaims "You were awesome Dad!." Goten wore a big smile on his face "Yeah! I can't believe I'm related to someone as amazing as you." Goku told them "Aww thanks guys that means a lot, I want you guys to train hard for the next tournament okay?" Gohan replies "We will." Goku glares at his now ex wife. Chi Chi only sees them whispering. She couldn't make out what they were saying. It started to annoy her so much that she decides to separate them "That's enough we're going home!" Goten hugs his Father crying crying out "I'm glad I finally met you Dad." Goku held him "Same here kiddo.." Chi Chi yells "Let's go Goten!"

That night…

Chi Chi was wearing only her night robe tiptoeing to Gohan's room without trying to wake up Goten. As she reaches his door she hears whispers coming from his room. Curious, she quickly opens the door revealing the boys sitting on the bed looking as if they were having an important conversation. "What's going on? What were you two doing?" Gohan replies "Oh nothing Mom, Goten and I were still talking about Dad." Goten confirms it "Y...yeah Mom I'm just so happy that I finally met my Dad." Chi Chi couldn't tell if they're lying or not. "Goten go to your room." Goten whines "But Mom I want to…" "Now young man!" Gohan catches up to him "Wait up Goten I'll tuck into bed." "Okay big bro." Chi Chi was bothered by Goten addressing his older brother. She liked it better when he called him Dad.

.

Few days later…

After Gohan left for school, Goten was about to head outside and play when his Mother calls out "Goten, I need to have a word with you." Goten swallows the small fear resting on his throat. He goes towards his Mother "What is it Mom?" Chi Chi asks him about last night. "What were you and your Father talking about the other night?" Goten tells her what he remembers "Well I asked Dad what the other world looked like, he said it was pretty big and serpent's tail is really long. Then I asked him if there's any food up there, he said there is and it tastes pretty good over there too and..." Chi Chi facepalms herself "No Goten your real Father!" Goten didn't know what his Mother was talking about "I am telling you about my real Dad." "I mean Gohan!" she growls. "Oh...well you could've said my brother." Chi Chi didn't have time for this, she'll have to fix that problem later. "What were you and Gohan talking about?!"

"Well we were talking about Dad most of the time." "What else?" Goten thought more "That was it Mom." Chi Chi asks him "Goten, has Gohan mentioned any girls lately?" Goten tries to remember "I don't know. I don't think he mentioned any girl besides Videl." Chi Chi motivates him to remember harder. "Think Goten our lives depend on it!" Goten asks "Why should we worry?" Chi Chi reminds him "Goten, if Gohan doesn't marry me he will never be your Father!" "But he's not even my Dad, he's my brother." Chi Chi starts to get a little aggressive "We made you Goten, remember what we talked about?!" Goten replies "But that was before I met my real Dad at the tournament." Chi Chi got up, walks to the door, opens it while yelling at her youngest son "Get out! I don't want to see you again! " Goten tries to reason with her. "But Mom I'm your son you can't throw me out, you'll get in trouble." Chi Chi yells at him again "I don't give a crap! You're not even our son so get out!" Goten's eyes got watery "B...b...but…" Chi Chi grabs him by his collar, throws him out of the house then shuts the door behind him. "And if I still see you out there, I'll kill you!"

Later that night…

Chi Chi was waiting for Gohan to come home again. "Dammit! I bet he's with that blue haired skank again! That's it, I'm putting my foot down!" Chi Chi saw the door opening revealing Gohan. "Gohan I need to have a word with you!" Gohan also brought Goten who's hiding behind him "Yeah… I want to have a word with you too." Chi Chi panics, completely forgot her promise to not harm Goten. Knowing Gohan's not in a good mood now, she tries to assure him "Wait Gohan I can explain!" "Shut it Mom!" Gohan motions Goten to leave. "Goten head to your room, I'll take care of this." Goten wastes no time. He's seen his brother's hostile side once, and he knows if someone pushes him hard enough things will get ugly.

Chi Chi feels scared now that Gohan might get rid of her. "Gohan please listen." Gohan shushes her "I told you seven years ago Mom if you harm Goten I'd kill you." Chi Chi spoke quickly "Gohan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I…I was just in a bad mood today, please forgive me I promise I won't do anything to hurt goten ever again!" Gohan interrupts her "I don't want to hear it!" There was a quiet moment. Chi Chi then notices her son slowly calming down. "I don't want to deal with you right now Mom I'm going to sleep in Goten's room for a while and I better not see you there!" Chi Chi coddles her son "Oh honey, I knew all along you love me." Gohan growls through his teeth "As a Mom!" Chi Chi wasn't listening to him "Whatever you say dear."

Gohan pushes her away. "Stay away from me, and especially from Goten!" Chi Chi remembers what she wanted to talk to Gohan about. "Hold on Gohan, Where were you tonight?" Gohan replies "At Bulma's house why?" Chi Chi's eye twitches "So you were with that whore!" Gohan talks back "That whore you're talking about is my friend!" Chi Chi retorts "I'm your friend Gohan! I'm your Mother, your best friend, girlfriend, fiance, future bride and wife!" Gohan yells back "I don't like you Mom! I will never ever want you as my wife! Deal with it because I already told you I'm going to marry someone else!" Chi Chi continues the argument "Well I already told you, you're only meant for me!" Gohan ignores her as he proceeded to guard his little brother's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary

Another test came from another clinic

said Goten is Gohan's brother. 

Isn't that funny. 

Everyone's just jealous 

that I have the greatest husband in the world. 

They're just trying to make me suffer.

.

Videl visited the Son's more often. Chi Chi always made sure she didn't give eyes to any other guy who tries to hit on her. Today Chi Chi went out to get some things for lunch. As she got home she hears giggling that sounds like Videl's voice coming from inside her house. "Looks like Videl's already here." she smiles. As she opens the door she sees Goten cracking jokes with her. Goten starts; "So what do you call a fake noodle?" Videls asks him "What do you call it?" Goten replies "An impasta." Videl giggles more. Goten kept going "What do you call an alligator with a vest? An investigator." Videl giggles a little louder Goten had one more "Oh, this one's a good one. Why can't you give Elsa a balloon? Because she'll let it go." Videl and Goten are now laughing pretty hard. Chi Chi couldn't take much more of this "Ahem!" The laughing pair notices Chi Chi at the doorway. Goten greets her "Welcome home Mom, how was shopping?" Chi Chi answers in a serious tone "It was good." Videl also greets her "It's good seeing you again Mrs. Son. Chi Chi delightfully tells her "Oh, you don't have to be so formal Videl, since you're going to marry my Gohan soon, you can also call me Chi Chi." Videl replies "Oh, okay." Chi Chi glares at her youngest son. "Goten can you meet me upstairs, I need you to help me with something." Goten replies "No problem Mom." Videl asks her "Do you want me to help too Chi Chi?" "Don't worry Videl, we'll be back in a flash."

As they both got to the top of the staircase Chi Chi grabs Goten by the collar of his shirt then pins him against a wall where she proceeds to interrogate him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks. Goten didn't know what she meant "What do you mean Mom?" Chi Chi snaps at him "Don't play dumb, you're stealing your brother's girlfriend." Goten defends himself "No I'm not." "Then what was that when I came in?" Goten explains "I was just telling her some jokes." Chi Chi doesn't buy it. "I don't believe you, I know what I saw, and you were flirting with her." Goten counters her "I really wasn't Mom." "Yeah right! You and Goku are the same. Both of you are always attracted to rich girls. Now listen you little shit, I want you to leave Gohan's girlfriend alone, she's not interested in morons. Your brother on the other hand worked so hard getting this far, and I'm not gonna let another Goku ruin this for...us..." Chi Chi then realizes Gohan's not home. "Goten, where's Gohan?" Goten tells her "I don't know where he is Mom." Chi Chi shook him "Liar! You know! He's at Bulma's house isn't he?" "I don't know..." Goten tries to struggle out of his Mother's grasp. Chi Chi drags him near the staircase then throws him down the stairs causing a loud thump at the bottom. Videl quickly followed the source of the sounds and sees Goten at the bottom of the stairs. Videl helps him up "Goten! Are you okay?!" Chi Chi explains "It's alright Videl, Goten just tripped on the stairs that's all." Videl looked worried "But is he okay?!" Chi Chi assures her "Don't worry, Goten is strong just like his Father, it didn't even hurt him." Chi Chi has to go bring Gohan back. " Oh Videl, it seems I forgot something at a friend's house, I'm going to head over there and get it. Do you mind staying here?" Videl is still trying to get a response from Goten "Not at all, I'll take care of Goten while you're out." "I'll be right back."

Bulma's house…

Chi Chi felt a bit of deja vu remembering the same scenario happened years ago when Gohan went to Namek with Bulma; finding her half naked with him. Chi Chi got scared thinking they both probably went to the next level by sleeping together. "I swear to Dende if I find them together in bed I promise I'll kill her!" As she got to the place she finds Bulma's Mother outside as usual. "Chi Chi, what brings you here?" Chi Chi asks her "Where's Bulma?!" Mrs. Briefs replies "She took Trunks shopping, why do you ask?" "Is Gohan with them?!" Mrs. Briefs replies. "You just missed him dear, he's already on his way home."

Back at the Son residence…

Chi Chi returns home, but still no sign of Gohan. Videl comes up to her "Chi Chi it's getting late for me so if you see Gohan can you please ask him if he wants to hangout this weekend, oh and Goten too if he wants." "Gohan will definitely hangout with you. Be safe on your way home." After Videl leaves, Chi Chi stomps towards Goten's room to ask again "Alright Goten where is he?!" Goten answers her "I really don't know Mom." Chi Chi asks him "Is he seeing another girl?!" "No, he's not." All of a sudden they both hear "I'm home!" Chi Chi runs downstairs and sees Gohan so composed as if nothing happened. "Gohan! Where were you?!" Gohan responds to her " I was at Bulma's house." Chi Chi yells "I was there earlier and that ageless freak said you were already here!" Gohan explains "Well I would've been here earlier but then there was some trouble in town so I wanted to take care of that." Chi Chi had a feeling her son's lying. She didn't have time to deal with lies right now. She needs to get Videl and Gohan together now. The sooner they get married, the faster it is for Chi Chi to get rid of her and her idiot Father.

Goten tells his big brother "Gohan, Videl told me to ask you if we could hangout with her this weekend. Can we please go big bro?" Chi Chi interrupts him "Oh no Goten, only Gohan's going on this date, you're not allowed." Gohan interrupts her "Forget her Goten you can come with us." Chi Chi yells "No, he's not going! This is your chance to ask her to marry you Gohan!" Gohan looks at her confused "It's too early for me to get married Mom, plus I don't think I'm into Videl at all, I think I'm just going to be her friend." Chi Chi wasn't going to let her plans go down the toilet. "You're going to marry her Gohan, she's a benefit to our... I mean your future." "But Mom I don't like..." "That's final Gohan!" Chi Chi is going to make sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucky you, Lucky you. I thought I upload this for you guys in the spirit of Father's day. Looks like you guys might get a double chapter again this week. Warning though, things are going to get ugly in this chapter.

* * *

Dear Diary

My Dad's keeps showing up a lot, 

which is starting to bug me.

I can't get anywhere near my Gohan

without him always being with us.

.

Recently right after the tournament the Ox King stopped by his daughter's house a lot more than usual. Today he came by for another surprise visit which is starting to bother Chi Chi; getting in the way of her plans. "Dad what are you doing here?" Chi Chi's Father asks her "What? Can't I visit my loving daughter and my two strong grandsons?" Chi Chi thought it was weird. "Dad you been showing up every week after the tournament which you've never done before. Why now?" The Ox king confesses "Look honey let me tell you the truth, lately you've been acting different. I noticed during the tournament you barely talked to Goku, which surprised me since you two were always so close. I come here every week to make sure that you're feeling okay kiddo."

"I didn't feel like talking to Goku okay." replied Chi Chi "Just because he was my husband doesn't mean I have to talk to him all the time." The boys came in. "Grandpa!" exclaims Goten running up to him, giving him a hug. The Ox King is glad to see his grandsons "Hey! I'm so glad to see you both doing well." "Same here Grandpa." smiled Gohan. "Are you going to spend the night here?" their Grandfather thought "You know what, that's a good idea Gohan. I haven't slept over in a while." Gohan looked happy knowing his Grandfather is going to stay. He heads outside "Great, I'll prepare dinner tonight. I'll be in the back picking out food." Chi Chi felt this was a perfect time getting a bit of privacy with her son so she follows him.

Gohan was choosing a few things in the garden for dinner until all of a sudden he felt arms wrapping around his waist. "Hi honey." Chi Chi greets him, Gohan pulls her arms off "Would you stop it!" "Don't worry honey It's only us two here. Kind of romantic don't you think." Gohan continued grabbing more vegetables, not giving his Mother eye contact. "You know Mom, I should tell Grandpa what you've been doing to me." Chi Chi grins "I'm not worried, you haven't told anyone about us yet." Chi Chi drops her pants along with her underwear, leaning against the wall, motioning her son to do a dirty deed. "Just admit it honey you like what you see and I know you want to, come one just a quick one. If you're worried about your Grandpa, don't be. Goten's distracting him for us." Gohan yells "You're fucking disgusting!" The two hear a rustle coming from the side of the house. Chi Chi's Father appears before them "What's going on here?!" "Dad!" "Grandpa!" They both panicked. Chi Chi quickly pulls up her clothes. The Ox King couldn't believe what he just saw. His daughter tries to defend herself "Dad it's not what you think, I can explain!" He didn't want to hear her excuses right now. "Gohan, you and your brother, upstairs now." Gohan dropped everything and quickly did what he said. Chi Chi tries to follow him but her Father stops her "Chi Chi you stay downstairs." Chi Chi retorts him "You can't separate me and my kids Dad!" The Ox King yells his daughter "I'll talk to you after I'm done with the boys!"

Chi Chi waited downstairs like her Father said. After about half an hour the boys finally came outside of Gohan's bedroom. "You boys go out for a little, while I talk to your Mom." The Ox King gives his attention towards his daughter. As the boys leave, Chi Chi holds Gohan arm whispering to him "It's okay honey, he'll never separate us." Gohan rolls his eyes and pushes her away. Now it's her turn. Chi Chi head towards her room to talk to her Father. "Explain to me Chi Chi. What's been going on after all these years?" asked the Ox King. "I don't know what you're talking about." she stated. "Don't play dumb, I know everything now. How could you do this?" Chi Chi felt there was o point hiding it anymore. "He asked for it Dad." The Ox King couldn't believe what his own daughter is saying "You want me to believe that my grandson, as a little boy, wanted to mess around with his own Mother?!" Chi Chi counters him "You don't know him Dad! I can see what he wants and he wants me. We've been together for a while now." "That's why you've been lying to Goten saying he's Gohan's son?" "He is our son Dad, Gohan and I are in love and we're planning to get married someday." Chi Chi's Father couldn't comprehend her. "Chi Chi you married Goku because you loved him didn't you?!" Chi Chi snaps at him "You sold me to a monster!" The Ox King looked confused "Sold? Honey you forced Goku to marry you right after the 23rd tournament. In fact, you only met him four to five times when you two were kids." He rubs his forehead. "I don't know where I went wrong with you. I swear your husband was a saint. I'm surprised he even decided to get married considering he has to take care of his family while saving the world." "That's not true!" yelled Chi Chi "Why does everyone talk so highly of him, he was a monster! He never took care of me, he never took care of Gohan, Goten's all alone for the rest of his life and for what?! Eating and training, eating and fighting, eating and more eating! How can anyone idolize a selfish moron?!" It got quiet. Both of them didn't say anything to each other for a moment. The Ox King broke the silence "Is that why you've been treating your sons that way, because Goku was never there for you?" Chi Chi didn't say anything. Her Father continues "Look honey, I think the reason why he wasn't with you is because no one taught him to be a normal guy. After all, he did come from another planet full of warriors which got destroyed. I don't know anything about his parents, but his Grandfather Gohan was only there for the first few years of his life. Dende forgive me for this but I blame Master Roshi for his part in Goku's childhood. He should've taught Goku life skills before teaching him to become a warrior. If he did, things would've probably been different. The positive side of this kiddo, is that you had a husband who was able to protect the world again and again not caring if he loses his life, and he did it for his family and friends. Without him you wouldn't be here, my grandkids wouldn't be here, even I wouldn't have been here seeing you all grow up in peace."  
Chi Chi laughs at her Dad's statement. She scoffs him "That's so stupid Dad. That's almost more stupid than Goku! I'm not doing this because of Goku's selfishness. I'm doing this because Gohan and I are in love with each other, can't you understand that?" Even The Ox King couldn't convince her "Chi Chi...you raped him." "No I didn't! We made Goten together!" "You gave drugs to your own son so he could be unconscious. You raped him in his sleep! And you know well Goten is Goku's kid." Chi Chi was growing furious "Then how do you explain Gohan making love to me when he was little?!" "Gohan was just a baby. Babies have no idea what sex is. My guess, while you were feeding him you were imagining a fantasy while doing it. Which means Gohan never made love to you at all! Leave him alone! What are you going to do when he marries Vide- er someone else?" Chi Chi replies "Simple, I'll just kill her when she gets pregnant with Gohan." "You're going to kill that innocent girl, are you mad?!" yelled the former emperor of demons "That girl is not innocent Dad-wait a minute…" Chi Chi paused "What do you mean someone else? Did Gohan tell you who he likes?!" Chi Chi just remembered her main mission. This was her chance to get info on this girl Gohan's in love with. Judging by her Father's expression, he didn't look amused "So you're just using my grandson to marry off some girl for her money." Chi Chi counters him "Well Dad if it wasn't for that fucking fire burning all our treasure, I wouldn't be marrying Gohan off to some lying skank! So in retrospect, this was your fault!" "Chi Chi that fire wasn't anyone's fault, we're getting off topic here." Chi Chi asks him "Yeah, you're right, tell me who's after my Gohan! I bet it's Bulma! It was always her!" The Ox King refuses to tell her "And what are you going to do if I tell you, kill them?! Gohan also told me you tried to poison Goku years ago!" "It's the only way Gohan and I will have a future together!" Chi Chi's Father yells some sense into her "Gohan's not your future!" His daughter yells at him back "We're already starting a future! We already have our first son, he's almost done with school, now all we need to do is steal Videl's money, get married and even have more children, the time's almost near Dad, and I want to ask you for your blessing." "What?" Asked the former King. Chi Chi asks again "I'm asking you to give me and Gohan your blessing so we can be a family together." "No." said her Father. "What?" Chi Chi couldn't believe her Father didn't accept them. "I'm not letting you endanger my grandsons anymore." Chi Chi tells him "Then leave, don't ever come back until you can accept us." "Fine, I'll be taking the boys with me." "You're not taking Gohan Dad!" "I don't care what you say Chi Chi!" He leaves the room. "I'm going for a walk. I better see their things packed and ready to go when I come back!"

After he left, Chi Chi stood still for about a few minutes. She couldn't believe her Father's going to take Gohan away. She gets up and starts rummaging through her closet. "Where is it?! It's gotta be around here somewhere!" She suddenly felt something sharp poke her fingers. Happy, she pulled out the sharp object, revealing her old helmet she used to wear when she was a child. She pulls the blade off her helmet "It's really dull, I'll have to sharpen it. Sorry Dad but I can't let you get in between me and Gohan's relationship."

After about an hour or two The former King returned from his walk, finding his daughter in the back digging an enormous hole about a yard or two into the ground, far from the garden. "Honey what are you doing down there?" Chi Chi wiped her sweat from her brow. She replies "Just extending the garden Dad, can you help?" "Sure kiddo. By the way are the boys back yet?" As he extends his hand out to his daughter Chi Chi grabs it then pulls him down with all her strength. "Whoa!" The Ox King couldn't hold onto anything in time, he fell into the enormous hole. As he was trying to pull himself together Chi Chi grabs the now sharpened blade. "Now's my chance." In an instant she slashes her Dad's abdomen, cutting through as if it were butter. The wound starts gushing out blood in an instant. The bleeding man just realized what just happened. He tries to hold the cut together so he won't bleed too out quickly. He asks "Chi Chi…what have you done?" He begs to his daughter to help him "Chi Chi...this isn't funny please...help…help me...before I bleed out!" So much blood was flowing through his hands holding onto the deep cut. Chi Chi tells him "You should've stayed out of this Dad." The Ox King's eyes widened. "You should've just accepted us. This is what happens when people get in my way." The Ox king warns her "Chi Chi...don't…don't do this... Honey...It's not going to end the way you want..." Chi Chi climbs out of the hole with the shovel in hand. She hears her Father's final words "Chi Chi! ...I beg you! Don't destroy your family!" She begins to bury her Father; not knowing if he's alive or not. It didn't matter to her though. "Oh well, someone has to bury him anyway. I better hurry before Gohan gets home."


	14. Chapter 14

One month later...

.

.

.

A month has passed. The boys wondered where their Grandfather has gone. He hasn't visited them since that day he caught their Mother in the act. What surprised them the most was the breakup between Vegeta and Bulma. From what Chi Chi heard is that Vegeta told Bulma he wants to split up. She thought it was funny thinking, Bulma as an unfaithful wife probably brought someone home and Vegeta caught them together. Bulma threatened the whole gang that if any of them utter a word to the public about their divorce she'll ruin their life. The whole group including Chi Chi promises not to tell a soul, not even a whisper. She was glad it wasn't Gohan. If it were, Vegeta should've killed him by now. It's also proof he wasn't sleeping with Bulma after all. Lately though Gohan's been going out to lunch with Vegeta ever since the divorce. She didn't know why this made her worry. She thought it's probably because Vegeta is just like Goku, just a more terrible influence.

Today, Gohan's taking Goten to meet him and Trunks at the arcade. "Hold on Gohan, Goten Isn't going anywhere!" Gohan asks "Why not?" "Your little brother's grounded!" Gohan questions her "What did he do?" Chi Chi glares at her youngest son who was too scared to look at her at the moment "He was being a little whore yesterday!" Gohan quickly shuts his brother's ears "Mom, what the hell's your problem?! How could you say that, he's just a kid!" Chi Chi tells him "Oh yeah, ask him what happened yesterday!" Gohan asks his little brother "What happened yesterday Goten?" Goten looks at his Mother, Gohan tells him "Don't look at her, just focus on me." "Well…"

*Flashback*

Yesterday Gohan, Goten, and Videl just got back from the park. Videl exclaimed "That was fun Gohan." Goten follows up "Yeah big bro, what should we do now?" "Well I'm thinking we should all see a movie next. " Goten smiles "Great idea."

As they set up the TV in the living room, Gohan went to go make snacks in the kitchen. "I'll go make some popcorn." Videl asks "So what do you want to watch Goten?" "Anything's fine with you and Gohan." "Alright then." Goten asks her "So Videl are you really planning to marry Gohan soon?" Videl replies "It's a little early, why? Has he mention anything about it?" Goten answers "Oh no, I just wanted to ask, if anyone else confessed their love to you would you accept it?" Videl ponders for a moment "I don't know Goten." While Videl was facing the other direction Goten reaches in for a light peck on her cheek. Videl's eyes widened "Goten, what are you doing? I'm your brothers girlfriend, we can't- I mean you can't do this." Goten felt he didn't get the right response he was hoping for. 'I… I'm sorry I didn't... It…It was just...out of nowhere. I'm sorry." Videl assures him "Look I'm not mad at you, but if Gohan finds out what you did he'll be very upset, and I don't want to cause trouble between you guys." Goten couldn't find the words to use. "But he…he… You're right, I won't do it again" Videl tussled his hair "No worries, I'll keep it a secret okay." Chi Chi saw everything from upstairs "I knew it. He's a good for nothing whore."

*End of Flashback*

"So he just kissed Videl on her cheek, so what?" Chi Chi explains "Gohan, he tried to steal your girlfriend aren't you going to kill him for that." "I don't care Mom, and what's with you making me try to kill him?!" "You're suppose to care for your girlfriend Gohan, what are you going to do if she leaves you?!" Gohan replies "That's her choice Mom. We have to go or we're going to be late meeting up with Vegeta and Trunks" Chi Chi asks her son "I've been meaning to ask you Gohan, why have you been hanging out with that delinquent lately?!" "He's not a delinquent Mom, he saved me from Cell remember?" Gohan replied. Chi Chi asks him again "Oh, so you rather defend your friends than defend your girlfriend!" "Goodbye Mom!" Gohan shuts the door behind him.

Lately Chi Chi has felt a strange feeling that her and Gohan are drifting apart. When she tries to talk to him or scold him about something, he completely ignores her. Other times when she sneaks into Gohan's bed or flirts with him he would start yelling at her, leading them to more bigger arguments. Compared to her and Goten's relationship; not only does she yell at him but also insults him anytime she gets a chance. She's surprised he would always forgive her or brush it off, which ticks her off because it reminds her of Goku. Always so blunt and forgiving, making her hate him even more. Feeling pent up with anger she goes to her room and writes in her journal.

Dear Diary

That little whore 

has still been trying

to keep all the money to himself.

Gohan hasn't been doing anything

but luckily for us

I came to the rescue and saved it. 

Anytime Goten tries to flirt with Videl 

I kill his chances any way I can. 

Chi Chi pauses. She imagines how proud Gohan would be.

"I can't wait to show Gohan this journal someday. After we get married he'll know how much I care for him."

Now the question is,

how am I going to get rid of Goten? 

If he finds out I'm getting rid of Videl 

he'll come to the rescue and ruin the plan. 

I can't poison him 

because ever since 

Gohan and I slept together

he doesn't let me cook anymore, 

and forbids Goten to eat anything I make. 

"Aaagh! There's no way out of this!" Chi Chi growls

"What else could go wrong?!"

 **.**

One week later…

Chi Chi was heading home from grocery shopping. On the way she notices Videl... crying? She quickly investigates what's wrong "Videl honey, what happened?!" Videl wipes her tears off her face as she tries to explain what happened. "Your son…" Chi Chi grew worried something happened to Gohan. She gets more answers out of her "What is it?! What's wrong with Gohan?!" Videl scowls and replies "He…he broke up with me!" It was worse than Chi Chi thought "What, why?!" Videl walks away "You should ask him, I'm sorry I don't want to go through this again." Videl walks off. Chi Chi now hurries home to find out what the hell happened.

Son Residence...

As Chi Chi got home she yells "Gohan!, Gohan get your butt over here!" Gohan heads towards the kitchen and faces his Mother Chi Chi asks "Gohan, why did you break up with Videl!?" Gohan replied "I didn't love her." Chi Chi explains "You didn't have to love her son, we only need her money." "That's why you wanted me to marry Videl, for her money?! Mom that's wrong!" Chi Chi counters his argument "You know what else was wrong?! Living with your monster of a father! Call her back Gohan!" "I'm not calling her back!" Gohan yells. Chi Chi held Gohan's face "Son, please listen to me. You don't have to love her. We only need her money that's all. You'll marry Videl, live with her for about two or three years, so no one can think it's suspicious." Gohan asks "Why not suspicious?!" Chi Chi continues "For when the time comes to kill her and steal all her and her Father's money" Gohan's eyes widened "Mom! You want me to kill an innocent person?!" "Oh come on Gohan! That little brat's father took all the fame and glory that should've been yours from the start! They deserve it!" Gohan scowled "Dad always told me to let life handle those kinds of people." Chi Chi mocks that statement. "You're right Gohan, that's why your father's dead. He was a monster that never cared about us. Thank Dende he's dead!" Gohan's roars "How could you say that?! Didn't you at least like Dad at all?!" Chi Chi talks back "You're father was nothing but a crude beast. Forget about him, he doesn't matter to us anymore. That chapter of our life is over." Chi Chi snuggled into her son's chest "We can finally be together Gohan. Start a new life, get married and have lots of children." Gohan pulls his mother away from him. "Mom I've told you millions of times I don't love you! Stop trying to make me your husband!" Chi Chi was getting tired of explaining the same thing "You're meant to be with me Gohan. Life brought us together for a reason!" Goha yells some sense into her. "Yeah because I'm your son, not a stranger! We have the same blood! Do you understand?!" Chi Chi backs up her statement "Gohan, millions of years ago the world was populated with only a few humans." Gohan sighs "That was millions of years ago. This isn't the beginning of the world, this is the future. What would Goten think if he saw you acting that way towards me?!" Chi Chi answers him "It's normal Gohan, he's our son remember." Gohan brings up the tests "I did five DNA tests in five different clinics. It's on the paper that he's just my little brother. He's the exact replica of my Dad" "Don't you dare say that! There's no way I would ever get pregnant with that monster! I only fucked him for 5 minutes, and I didn't even let him cum inside me!" Gohan interrupts "It doesn't matter now Mom, he's here! I'm just glad he met Dad at the tournament so he knows." Chi Chi suddenly remembered that horrible feeling after she gave birth to Goten. Just the thought of that spawn coming out of her body felt as if she was violated by a rapist. She broke down, cried "I wish I would've gotten a miscarriage while I was pregnant! He's just like Goku!" As Chi Chi was crying she heard her son say "I can't believe you would say that. I'm done." Chi Chi looks at her son "What?" Gohan continues "I'm done Mom. I can't live this way anymore, I'm moving out." Chi Chi begs him "Gohan you can't leave me with this little monster! Take me with you!" she sees a frown on her son's face "You're right. I can't leave you alone with him. I'm taking Goten with me." Chi Chi's heart sank "No! I won't let you! If you're not taking me, you won't take that little freak with you either!" Gohan threatens her "I'll try and take him from you legally!" She laughs "Good luck with that! You have no proof I'm an unfit mother!" Chi Chi thought to herself "Hah! There's no way he can leave now." All of sudden she hears "Big brother" They both turned to see Goten. Chi Chi was getting tired of Goten calling him his brother "Goten, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to call Gohan Dad!" he replies "He's my big brother, I met my Dad at the tournament." Without any thought Chi Chi raises her hand at Goten. "Goku's not your Dad!" Gohan snatches her hand "Don't you dare!" Goten ran to his big brother "Gohan just go, I'll be okay." "Goten are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here with her. She's nuts!" "I can handle it big bro. Remember what we talked about?" "Goten this situation's getting out of hand, there's nothing you can do for her now!" "Please Gohan. I don't want you to suffer here anymore." Chi Chi felt her blood boil seeing the boys talk about her as if she's crazy. "Goten, please don't make me leave you." "Gohan…trust me, I am Son Goku's kid right? " "Goten think about the risk you're puting yourself into." Goten hugs Gohan "I'll be strong for the both of us." Chi Chi felt her anger rise hearing those words. She remembers writing that line in her diary when Gohan was born. hearing those words made her feel like she's the bad guy in this scenario. Gohan set Goten down "I'll try to visit you okay. Promise me that if it gets out of control you'll find me, okay?" Goten nodded yes. Chi Chi snarled "Gohan don't leave me with this thing from hell! We were meant to be together! Gohan!" Chi Chi grabbed a hold of Gohan's black vest pulling him. "Please baby, I'll let you choose another rich girl next time. " Gohan pulls his vest away from her "Mom stop it! Your plans with me are over." Chi Chi desperately tries to convince him "Fate brought us to be together Gohan. You can't change that." Gohan sighs "Well now fate has someone else for me." Chi Chi remembered Gohan's lover. "Who is it?! Who's the skank?! I bet it's Bulma! She always had her eyes on you since you were a baby!" Gohan finally confesses "I'm in love with Geta." Chi Chi couldn't recall that name "Who the hell is Geta?!" Gohan spoke clearly "I mean Vegeta." Chi Chi couldn't believe it "V..V..Vegeta?! Y...you're lying! He's a man!" Gohan explains "I was going to tell you, but I was afraid. We we're lovers for a while. That's why he asked Bulma for a divorce." Chi Chi is still stunned. It all made sense now. The late nights at Bulma's house and why he has been hanging out with Vegeta a lot after the divorce. "I...It has to be a joke. You can't be attracted to a man. I was with you your whole life." Chi Chi then remembers Goku taking Gohan in that chamber for a year. "I...I bet it was Goku! He probably molested you while you both were in that stupid chamber!" Chi Chi buried her face into Gohan's chest again. "Don't worry Baby we'll find some help to cure this sickness together." Gohan pushes her away again "Dad didn't do anything to me Mom. My heart chose Geta." Chi Chi couldn't stand her son calling that man by nickname. "Gohan you're obviously coming down with something. Vegeta was the one who beat you senseless remember?!" Gohan reminds her "Because he didn't know me." She asks him "What makes him better than me Gohan?" Gohan tells her straight up "First of all, he's not related to me at all, which means I can sleep with him all I want. Second..." Gohan lost his train of thought for a moment "He has a dick!" he yelled awkwardly. Chi Chi 's worst nightmare came to life. Not only has her son already had sex with someone else, but with a man. "You two slept together?!" Gohan makes her even more angry "Yeah..." Chi Chi held her mouth as if she wanted to puke. She falls to her knees trying to hold herself together "M..M..My..My..My Gohan's been raped just like his poor mother! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! She hears her son groan "I've had enough of this, I'm leaving." After Gohan leaves Goten tries to comfort her "Don't worry Mom, Vegeta loves Gohan very much, Trunks told me himself." Chi Chi roughly pushes her youngest son "Stay away from me! This is all your fault! You were never suppose to exist!" "Mom...plea-Hagh!" Chi Chi grabs her youngest son by his throat and pushes him against a wall. Goten tries to speak "Mom...what are you..." She knees her youngest son in the stomach, forcing him to gag a large amount of puke out. She then leaves him on the floor clutching his stomach.

 _._

Dear Diary

I can't believe Gohan blew our chance to become rich. 

He broke up with Videl. 

How are we supposed to get money now?!

I thought this would have been Bulma's fault 

if she was fooling around with Gohan again, 

but you're not going to believe this. 

Gohan told me he's gay. 

Ha Ha Ha Ha!. 

It's funny, I know Gohan's not gay.

He loves women, 

he always loved women. 

He's seen me naked, 

and it always turned him on, 

there's no way he's gay. 

He had a lot of girlfriends

like Bulma, Marron, Angela, and Videl. 

Sure I told him he can't be with any of them 

but he still ignores me, it's proof right?

He makes it funnier when he tells me he's in love with Vegeta, 

and that he was the reason why him and Bulma divorced. 

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! 

It's a joke, 

It's a joke,

It's a joke, 

It's a joke! 

Have to remind myself that it's a joke. 

There's no way he's in love with a man. 

We spent a lot time in bed together for the last eight years. 

I'm not worried, 

I know he'll be back tomorrow begging for my forgiveness, 

and after we put all of this behind, 

we'll finally get married 

and pretend none of this ever happened.

.

Chi Chi couldn't sleep last night. Nor could she pull herself together after hearing that heart breaking news-er "joke" from her son. Goten brought her some breakfast, simple scrambled eggs and toast. "Here's some breakfast Mom." Chi Chi moves her eyeballs towards her son, then eyes her breakfast. She places her hand under the plate and backhands the plate, making a mess all over the kitchen floor. "Clean it up you disgusting animal." she mutters. Goten grabs a paper towel to pick up the wasted food. "You know Mom, if you really don't want me to be here, this is your chance to tell me to leave and I can go." Chi Chi snaps "You're not going anywhere! You're staying here so Gohan comes back!" Chi Chi knew the only way Gohan will come back is to have Goten with her since he cares about him so much. Goten smiles "Don't worry Mom, you'll forget all about it. Like I said last night, Gohan will be happier with Vegeta, don't you want him to be happy?" Chi Chi responds "What are you talking about Goten?! Your Father is just going out for a while! And after he comes back, we're going to plan our wedding!" Goten puts a hand on his Mother's shoulder, Chi Chi slaps the hand off her. "Don't touch me!"

It's noon now. Chi Chi was still sitting on the same spot since morning. She was getting worried thinking Gohan won't actually come back this time just like their usual quarrels. She was thinking if he doesn't really come back she can finally get rid of Goten for good without Gohan getting in the way. Suddenly the door opens, Gohan returned. "Gohan!" Chi Chi happily leaps towards him, giving him a strong hug as if she hadn't seen him in ages. "Did you get back together with Videl honey. We need the money so we can have a rich life together you know." Gohan looks at her with pity. "No Mom, I didn't." Chi Chi assures him "Don't worry, I'll just go visit and tell her it was all just a big misunderstanding and then we can get right back on track." Gohan stood his ground "I'm not going back with her Mom." Chi Chi's eye twitched "Oh, it's alright honey, I never liked her anyway, she was so greedy and too manly for you. And knowing you, you probably would've missed my feminine figure anyway, so who needs her? Me and you can just get married right away and start a family together. We can go make reservations, look at some wedding gowns and suits today at the mall. What do you say honey?" Gohan crushes her hopes. "I'm not coming back to live here Mom, I'm just here to pick up some stuff." Chi Chi's smile went sour "This joke's gone far enough Gohan. It's not funny anymore. Drop the stupid prank and let's go plan our wedding!" Gohan starts to yell aggressively at his Mother "I already told you I'm in love with Vegeta! And even if I'm not, there's no way I'm interested in women because I like men, do you get it?!" Chi Chi growls "You're just saying that so you can get away from me! I know you're not gay Gohan! You've seen me naked, we slept together for eight years and all of a sudden you just woke up thinking you want to sleep with a man?!" "I never wanted to sleep with you! And I was always interested in men! I just didn't know until about a year ago." Chi Chi then remembered what Goku told her at the tournament. This is it. This is when Gohan leaves. She failed her mission. Who knew she'd lose him over a man. Gohan goes to his room to pick up his things. He picks up anything of value and tosses it into a gym bag. Chi Chi tries to stop him. "You're not leaving me Gohan, I won't let you!" Gohan scoffs at her "I like to see you try." Chi Chi locks the door "What are you doing Mom?" Chi Chi quickly strips off all her clothing "Proving that you do love women. If you won't let me cure you, I'll just have to force it on you." Gohan sighs, he heads towards his window, opens it and flies off before his Mother finishes taking off her underwear. Chi Chi realizes her son's already gone, she yells outside the window "Gohan!"

Goten was outside. He asks his Mother "Mom, what happened with Gohan?!" Chi Chi puts her clothes on, grabs her purse then runs downstairs. Goten stops his Mother on her tracks "Mom where are you going?!" "I'm going to get your Father back!" Goten begs her "Please Mom, just leave him alone. Let him be with Vegeta." Chi Chi grabs hold of his arm "He's not gay!" Chi Chi throws him to the side. "Looks like I'm gonna need some help to stop this."

Capsule Corp…

Chi Chi waits for Bulma in the living room. Bulma's mother asks her "Do you want some tea dear?" Chi Chi scowls at her "Did you know about Vegeta and Gohan?" She asks. Mrs. Briefs replies "I don't know what you mean dear." Chi Chi has a feeling she knew what was going on all along. "You knew. That day I came here looking for Gohan...he was here, but with Vegeta huh." "Like I said I don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Briefs answers her casually. Bulma finally shows up "Hey Chi, what's all this I hear about Vegeta kidnapping Gohan?" Chi Chi asks her "Bulma, I need to know where he lives!" Bulma looks at her confused "Why do you need to know?" "Bulma, your ex husband is raping my son as we speak, I have to save him!" Bulma tries to calm her down "Are you sure? I mean, he's a scumbag but I don't see him as the type to kidnap teenagers." "Bulma, he's been doing this for about a year! That's why he asked for a divorce!" Bulma puts on her serious face "Alright, let's get to the ship!"

As they buckled in, Bulma types in the address on her phone finding the area for Chi Chi. "Here's where he lives, Orange Star apartments." Chi Chi looks at her phone and notices the apartments is right near Orange Star High. "It's near Gohan's school, I bet he stalked him during school hours!" Chi Chi cried. "Don't worry, Gohan's strong enough to take care of himself." Bulma assures her.

Orange Star Apts…

As the pair reached to their destination, they run up the stairs looking for the apartment door. Bulma exclaims "It's the last door at the end of the hall!" As they reached it Chi Chi kicks the door open, "Gohan!" Chi Chi finds her son in the arms of a familiar man, Vegeta. "Mom, what are you doing here?!" screamed Gohan, now terrified that his Mother found him. "I'm here to save you honey!" Chi Chi glares at her son's lover who is not amused seeing her. "Get your fucking hands off my Gohan you animal!" Vegeta yells at her "What the hell did you say to me?!" Gohan calms him down "Hold on Geta, Mom how the hell did you even find me?!" "I told her." interrupted Bulma now seeing the two men together. "She told me that Vegeta was going to rape you... What the hell's going on here?!" asks Bulma expecting answers from them.

Capsule Corp…

All four of them returned to Capsule corp to explain everything. After about an hours or two, Chi Chi grabs her son's sleeves, cheerfully thinking she succeeded her mission. "Now that this is all over, let's go home." Gohan snatches his arm away from her "You think ruining Bulma's life was going to separate me and Vegeta?!" Chi Chi had no idea what to say but "Did it work?" Gohan couldn't stand her anymore "I'm in love with him Mom and there's nothing you can do to separate us!"


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary

He's really not coming back with me.

I'm here taking care of a little monster 

who's the exact clone of Goku!

I'm going to die alone 

with nobody to love me.

This is all Vegeta's fault! 

He should've never came to Earth in the first place!

He probably harassed my Gohan,

forcing him to go out with him.

I'm not going to let this happen.

I'll just have to make his life a living hell,

I'll get Bulma to join me since she's also pissed at him.

Anything to get my sweet Gohan back.

.

Chi Chi couldn't believe Gohan had been sleeping with Vegeta for a year now. She waited patiently all his life so she could be the one for him, just to have her son tell her he's homosexual. Chi Chi now regrets all the times she separated Gohan from women, thinking if maybe that was the cause of this whatever he's going through. "There's got to be a way to heal my baby. Where is that little shit stain with my glass of water?!" She yells for Goten "Goten!" Goten quickly brings his Mother her water "Here Mom, sorry for the wait, I was scraping the ice off the tray." Chi Chi gave Goten a dirty look "You knew Gohan was in love with Vegeta all along and didn't tell me!" "I...I just recently found out Mom." Goten answered, Chi Chi asks "Why didn't you turn out to be gay instead?!" "Wha…?" Goten asks. Chi Chi continued "I should've killed you when I had the chance! I can still do that but that would mean Gohan would stop visiting me completely. It also means he'll definitely stay with Vegeta." Chi Chi was just talking to herself now. She blames Goten for all her mishaps. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been born, Gohan and I would've gotten married by now!" Goten didn't know what to say to that "M...Mom…I..." "Just get out of here! I'll figure out what to do with you later!" Chi Chi mutters to herself "The son that I didn't want turns out to be fucking straight. The only thing I can do with this little brat is to turn him into a slave. I can't kill him or do anything to him at all." As Chi Chi was drinking her water she hears Goten downstairs "Vegeta? What are you doing here?" She chokes on her water hearing Vegeta's name called, she puts her glass down then quickly runs downstairs. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaims. Vegeta glares then walks past her going up the stairs heading straight towards Gohan's room "I'm just here to pick up something from Gohan's room. Chi Chi yells "Liar! I bet you're just here to finish me off. You know Gohan still has feelings for me and you can't stand it!" She grins "Well I'm not going to let you take my baby away from me. Gohan's just going through a phase right now and when he gets through it, he'll come back running home to me leaving you alone and miserable. Chi Chi expected him to get violent towards her but received no response from him. Vegeta took a deep breath and continued to search what he was looking for. "Look, Gohan told me what happened throughout his whole life. You don't amuse me, I just want to tell you to leave him alone alright. If you keep at it, not only are you going to ruin everyone else's lives but yours too." Chi Chi provokes him "Like I said, you're just scared that he loves me best." Vegeta grins "Is that why you've been spying on us lately?" Chi Chi's eyes widened. She spent spying on the couple for a few days, still trying to find evidence of a false relationship. Vegeta continued "'What? You didn't know I sensed your Ki outside our balcony?" Chi Chi face turned red, she never felt so embarrassed. "So what?! I'm just looking for proof that Gohan doesn't like you." "Is that why you leave before we have sex?" Vegeta countered her statement. Chi Chi growls at him "Get out! Get out of my sight before I call the cops!" Vegeta slipped a book outside Gohan's bookshelf "Fine I'll go." Chi Chi recognized the book he took out " _How to be a Good Husband_ " The same book she gave to Gohan years ago so he can study it. Vegeta tells her "Gohan told me all about this book so now I'm going to read it." Chi Chi gave Vegeta a threatening glare "You're not allowed to marry my Gohan, two men are not allowed to get married! I forbid it!" Vegeta makes his way out of the house while Chi Chi keeps yelling at him "You think he loves you?! Gohan's already slept with me before you came along! He's meant to be my husband, we already have a son together!" Vegeta replied "You know damn well Goten is Kakarot's son" "Shut up!" Chi Chi snaps. Vegeta was a bit surprised how angry she got mentioning Goku. "So why do you get mad when someone mentions Kakarot?" Chi Chi throws her glass at him "None of your fucking business!" Vegeta catches it and places it on a nearby shelf "Alright then." Chi Chi felt as if steam was coming out of her ears. "I better call Bulma, Gohan needs my help now more than ever!"

Capsule Corp…

Bulma is one of the only people to know what's going on between Chi Chi and Gohan. She doesn't agree with incest, but getting payback from all the times Vegeta cheated and lied to her is what's most Important to her. "So what's the plan Chi Chi?" Chi Chi explains "First we need to find the dragonballs." Bulma explains "Chi Chi we're not allowed to force someone's will, it's one of the rules." Chi Chi already knew about that rule. "I know, that's not what I'm going to wish for. I'm going to wish for the dragon to make me look younger." Bulma asks "Look? Can't you just wish to be younger?" Chi Chi explains to her partner "What I've noticed about Gohan is that he likes young looking mature women." "Huh?" Bulma couldn't understand what she meant by that. Chi Chi continued. "Think about it. His relationships with Angela and Videl didn't last long. Sure they're young and pretty but ever since he was little he was always attracted to pretty and mature women just like Maron." Bulma corrects her "But Chi Chi, Maron was a whore, a gold digging whore." Chi Chi grins "Nonetheless Gohan thought she was pretty." "Whatever you say, just be specific about that wish, you don't want the dragon to accidently change you into a kid." "I know, who the hell is dumb enough to make that mistake?" (*Cough* *Cough* Pilaf!) Bulma looks at the dragonball tracker "Looks like someone has all seven dragonballs together."

Speaking of Pilaf…

Bulma lead Chi Chi somewhere on the other side of the world where they find the trio have just finished collecting the seventh dragonball. They see all the balls were together in one sack they're carrying. Chi Chi had to be careful and stealthy so she could find the right moment to steal them. One of them started talking "After waiting another year I finally found the last dragonball." Pilaf cheerfully cried. The three of them were eating the last bits of their food, gladly knowing they're finally done with this journey. Mai asks "Hey Pilaf, are you still planning to take over the world?" Pilaf didn't like her none caring tone in her voice. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Mai rolls her eyes "No I haven't. I just think that after we make this wish it'll feel like we went through this crazy thirty year long journey for nothing." Her comment angered the small monster. "And what makes you say that?!" Mai points it out "Haven't you been paying attention to the news?! The red ribbon army, aliens, super geniuses, super powered humans, and androids. We're no match for any of them. Remember what happened with King Piccolo? Face it, we're just one human, one dog, and a pint sized monster. Even if we do rule the world, it's not going to last. One of those threats can take us down easily." Pilaf replies "I don't care!" Mai snaps "You should care! What about Son Goku?! Don't you think he might have gotten more stronger since the last time we saw him! It's been twenty years, he probably has kids now, kids who are probably equally or as strong as him!" Mai looks at her long hair, noticing that it's turning gray. "Look at me, I should be someone's grandmother right now. At this point I don't care if I'm just some common person. Sometimes I would dream about having a family. Looking forward to loved ones to come home and spend time with. I feel like I wasted my life for nothing. I'd give anything to have a second chance." The canine companion felt sorry for his friend "Mai…" Pilaf wasn't having any of that "Would you two just shut up! Here we are finally going to make our wish and you two are just..." Pilaf notices the sack is missing "Where are the dragonballs?!"  
Chi Chi runs as far she can before those three can catch up to her. After she catches up with Bulma; she finds a plain field where she opens the sack, places the balls and summons Shenron. She couldn't remember how the line went "Mighty Shenron come out and grant my wish!" As the sky darkened a bright light ascends to the skies revealing Shenron in all his amazing glory. "I am the eternal dragon, what is your wish?" Chi Chi replies "Shenron, I want you to make me and Bulma's appearance look younger, around our twenties would be fine." Shenron's eyes flash and in an instant the two women's skin became new as if they were in their early twenties again. "Is there anything else you would like to wish for?" Pilaf showed up "There they are! Hey!" he shouted. Chi Chi tells Shenron "Oh yeah, can you grant them their wish? We have things to do." As the duo got back to their ship and left home, Shenron asks Pilaf "What is your wish?" Before he said his wish, he looks at his two companions looking as if they have no more hope. He looks at his wrinkled worn out hands marked from the long journey they went through. "Actually Shenron, I wish for all three of us to be younger too." Shenron's eyes start flashing "Your wish is my command..."

Back home, Chi Chi writes in her diary.

Dear Diary

Now that Bulma and I 

are younger and still wiser, 

winning Gohan back 

and getting revenge should be a cinch.

I'll show that alien monster

that Gohan loves me. 

He really has no idea what he's up against.

With our brains and looks,

we'll be unstoppable.

We just have to make it seem 

that one of them are cheating on the other.

This will be really fun for me.

I get to show Gohan my new body 

while sleeping with him.

I can't wait to see that devastated look

on Vegeta's face 

when he catches

me and Gohan in bed together. 


	16. Chapter 16

One year later...

.

Chi Chi thought showing off her new skin to Gohan will make him come back to her in an instant, but Gohan didn't treat her any different. She tries to catch her son's attention, anyway she can. She tried to sneak into their apartment and lay naked on their bed hoping he'd have his way with her, with hopes Vegeta could catch them. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned when Vegeta accidently caught her in the bedroom first. He kicked her out with barely any clothes on. Bulma also tried but had unluckier chances when she keeps catching both saiyans together during their inappropriate moments. Vegeta threatened both women that if they get anywhere near their apartment he will get restraining orders against them. Chi Chi didn't want to go through that. Having the risk of being sent to jail and not seeing Gohan ever again, so she did what Vegeta said. Instead she tries to gain her son's attention when he visits Goten. Same results, no effect. Goten tries to convince her to stop what she's doing, then would get pushed aside or beat up. There are times when Vegeta brings Trunks to hangout with Goten. Gohan had to sneak Goten out of the house sometimes since their Mother forbids him to leave, unless Gohan sleeps with her. As Vegeta and Gohan's love grew stronger Chi Chi's plans started to get more harsh. When the day Vegeta proposed to Gohan, her mind felt as if it shattered into pieces. Either from finding out that her baby is going to marry that man or from Vegeta smacking her against a tree with a dead shark. _( **Author's note** : If you guys want to read that story go to Vegeta vs The Shark)_

.

Dear Diary

Vegeta proposed to Gohan…

Gohan wants to marry that thing. 

First I have to shower.

The last thing I remember from last night 

is Vegeta hitting me with a shark,

not sure if it actually happened or if it was a dream.

I need to know what to do next.

.

Chi Chi couldn't stop drinking her sorrows away. After Goten told her the news about Gohan's engagement, she felt lost. After eighteen years of raising Gohan, it feels as if she wasted her life for nothing. She didn't know what to do next. She can focus on hobbies to keep her busy for the rest of her time, but it's just going to feel like life is empty. She could get a part time job or hangout with Bulma, but that's just only going to make her partly happy. She wonders what kind of advice her Father would tell her in a moment like this, if she didn't kill him. He'd probably say something involving Goten. Goten she thought. If he didn't look like a replica of his Father Chi Chi would've probably loved him and actually call him her son. Chi Chi wishes If he were near the standard of Gohan, she could just turn him into a replica of him and start over. She thought about the engagement, thinking now she's going to have Vegeta as a son in law. She felt so disgusted just thinking that. Having to deal the two of them embracing each other, kissing each other, being in bed all of the time, well not all the time but most nights. All of Chi Chi's fantasies between her and Gohan. Eventually those two will have the thought of adopting children or get a surrogate Mother to make children for them. If Chi Chi ever finds out they have children she'll probably lose her mind. "I hate them!" She cries "I won't let them have a family! There's got to be a way to kill this relationship for good!" After finishing her glass, she goes to the cupboard to pour more wine. As she was opening it, she sees a familiar small jar. She couldn't believe she still has the poison mushrooms from years ago. She holds it, moves it around to examine it. She remembered how she almost got rid of Goku with this. She thought about how these pieces of mushrooms could've saved her from her second pregnancy. She groans "Why did he have to smell things! Why couldn't he be half beast like Gohan?! *Hic* " Chi Chi then remembers how Gohan couldn't smell the mushroom's poison, which quickly gives her a solution. She starts chuckling to herself "I'm gonna go call Bulma right now. Where's the nearest payphone?"

Chi Chi waited a few hours so she could at least feel a bit sane. She went to the nearest payphone to call Bulma. After she dialed the number, she waits. She hears a click meaning Bulma answered.

"What is it now Chi Chi?" Bulma asks

Chi Chi replied "What? Can a friend just call and say hello?"

Bulma continued "Usually when you call with an unknown number you come up with a plan to ruin Vegeta's life."

Chi Chi laughed it off "You know me so well. I have a plan that'll actually work this time." Chi Chi heard a long sigh over the phone.

"Listen Chi Chi, I've been thinking lately. Let's give up."

Chi Chi frowns "What are you saying?"

Bulma explains "We've been at this for about...I don't know...a year or two now. I've lost count, but it's obvious that those two love each other."

"You can't be serious Bulma." says Chi Chi in disbelief.

Bulma tells her "Chi Chi the man proposed a marriage, a really cheesy proposal which is something you don't expect him, out of all people to do. He's never even asked me to marry him and we had a kid together."

Chi Chi interrupts "Which is another reason to go with this plan. For leaving your son fatherless."

"Actually Trunks still spends time with Vegeta. He's been bonding more with him than when he lived with us, he even gets along with Gohan."

Chi Chi wanted to puke "And you're okay with that?!"

Bulma replies "I'm alright with it. I'm almost over him and if he's really committed to Gohan, I'm going to leave them alone. I'm more than happy to have Trunks with me. You should appreciate Goten too since he's the only thing you have from Goku."

Chi Chi laughs "As if! Why the hell should I be happy to have another Goku in my house?!"

Bulma counters her "Don't say that! That boy still loves you even though you treat him like crap!"

Chi Chi begs her "Please Bulma, I promise this is the last plan."

"Sorry Chi." Bulma apologizes.

Chi Chi wasn't going to let her plan die out. It only took her a few minutes to come up with it while drunk, which is pretty amazing for her. She quickly thought of using Bulma's pride against her "Bulma, what's going to happen when the day Vegeta marries Gohan and everyone in the world finds out you two divorced, huh?"

"Now hold on..."

Chi Chi kept going "Remember how devastated you were when Vegeta first mentioned the divorce?"

"It doesn't matter now!" Bulma tried to stand her ground.

"You say that now, but watch when people start to gossip about you behind your back. Your friends won't want to hangout with you, your parents will pretend they don't know you, even Trunks will shun you from his life, and no one will be there for you. Not me and not even Vegeta. Do you want that?"

Bulma asks "Wait a minute, you're not going to hangout with me because I'm divorced?"

Chi Chi explains "Bulma, it's all about reputation. You're one of the most powerful women because you run a billion dollar corporation, and able to maintain a family. Once people find out you're divorced, they'll think you can't do anything."

There was a long pause. "What do you want me to do?"

Chi Chi grins knowing she has Bulma right where she wants. "I just need an alibi saying you and Vegeta were drinking together, then he got angry and left the house drunk."

"Alright, what are you going to do?"

Chi Chi chuckles "Don't worry about me, I'll handle everything from my side."

"Chi Chi please don't do anything stupid." Bulma sounded nervous.

Before she hangs the phone Chi Chi tells her "Just trust me, it'll all be over for Vegeta."

She hangs up the phone then puts her next plan into action by calling Gohan.

.

As she heard a hello she asks "Gohan, can we please talk honey."

Gohan asked "What do you want Mom?"

"I need to talk to you about the engagement."

"I'm not calling off the engagement. I'm going to marry Vegeta."

"You have it all wrong honey, I just want to congratulate you. Please meet me at Iguana street dear."

There was a paused "I don't know Mom."

"Honey please, I understand now."

"Alright...I'll be there." Gohan hangs up the phone.

Chi Chi asks to herself "Now what's the nearest food spot at Iguana Street?"

.

Iguana Street…

Chi Chi bought some street food from a food truck. Two sandwiches. For Gohan's sandwich she hides the venomous mushrooms within the vegetables. "Don't worry Gohan. This will guarantee to save you from your terrible life." Chi Chi sees Gohan landing from the sky "Gohan, you came." she smiles "Hey...Mom." Chi Chi shows him the food "I bought sandwiches for us. Do you want to eat them here or somewhere else?" "Here's fine, I'm only going to be here real quick." Chi Chi gives him the sandwich. "So you want to congratulate me?" Gohan takes a bite "That's right honey. I finally realize that Vegeta means the world to you." Chi Chi grows a smile "I'm sure you'll be a better...partner than your Dad ever was with me." she hesitated. Gohan tells her "Dad always loved you Mom he just shows it in a different way." Chi Chi sees her son take a few more bites of the sandwich. She starts to notice him clearing his throat. "I know, I wish things would've been different honey." Gohan immediately starts to choke "Mom! *cough* water! *cough* I need water!" Chi Chi ignores his choking. "Hold on honey let me finish. What I really want to tell you is that if I can't have you, no one will…" Gohan clutches his stomach "You bitch, you poisoned me!" Chi Chi quiets her son "Shhh… don't worry honey, It'll all be over soon." Gohan starts to puke his insides out. Chi Chi notices his puke had traces of blood. "I...hate...you! I fucking hate you!" Gohan curses at her "...I should've killed you years ago!..." Chi Chi tries to comfort him. "You may feel that way now honey, but when I give birth to you again you'll think differently." Gohan's eyes widened "...What?!" Chi Chi explains "I'm going to sleep with Goten so I can give birth to you again. We'll both have a fresh start." Gohan falls to his knees. Chi Chi holds him. Gohan laughs "You're...you're not getting away with this Mom!" he cries "I will always love Vegeta. I love him now...and I'll love him even more in the next life..." Gohan's last words angered Chi Chi. She holds his face "How about a last kiss honey." Even though Gohan couldn't speak anymore he wasn't going to let his last kiss be his Mother. Chi Chi puckers her lips and leans towards him. Gohan grabs hold of her face pushing her away from his. Chi Chi tries to push as hard as she can "Honey please...let me be your last." One moment Gohan's arms were holding out. In an instant he went limp. Chi Chi knows he's gone now. "I did it! I finally did it! I win! I beat Vegeta! Hahahahahahaha! Ha...ha…" Chi Chi starts to cry "Oh Gohan, why did you have to leave me?! We could've had it all! Why did you fall in love with a man?!" She lays on her son's chest. "Let me just kiss…" "Matt I think we're lost." Chi Chi hears voices coming towards her direction "We're not lost, I know we're near the club." Chi Chi knew she had to go before she got caught. She takes the poisoned sandwich with her, so she could dispose it somewhere else. She notices Gohan's ring finger has a wedding band. The angry woman decides to take it. "The police can't find out they were together." _( **Author's notes:** The beginning of SVU Helps DBZ if you guys want to read it after this.)_


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Diary

I did it.

I freed Gohan from that monster.

He'll never have to suffer again. 

I invited him to eat at Iguana St. 

and fed him some of the mushrooms 

I tried to poison Goku once. 

I freed him from his terrible life.

This is a great chance to get payback. 

When the police find Gohan's body,

the first suspect has to be Vegeta. 

Bulma and I just have to 

lie to the authorities what happened last night 

and then they'll arrest him. 

Simple.

As long as Goku's friends don't get involved we'll be okay.

I didn't think this through though. 

Gohan's not here to take care of me anymore. 

I then thought of that little eating machine I have at home.

Looks like I will get a second chance after all.

My new plan is to turn him into a replica of Gohan and train

him to be my husband. 

Just for a little while, 

until I give birth to Gohan again. 

I wish I would've thought of that before that little creep was born. 

Just in case something like this happened.

Oh well, 

better late than never right? 

I just have to keep him away from Goku's friends.

Especially the Briefs. 

I don't want that little shithead to go gay on me the last minute

and fall for Vegeta's brat.

.

After Chi Chi got home last night, she convinced Goten to go shopping with her. She makes sure that all the clothes are the exact same ones Gohan had but smaller. Goten asks "Mom, all theses clothes look like something Gohan would wear. I don't think they'll be comfortable on me. Chi Chi smiles "Nonsense honey these will look dashing on you." Goten asks her "Mom, why are you being so nice to me?" Chi Chi explains "Like I said last night Goten, since Gohan's going to marry Vegeta It might just be me and you from now on. It's time for me to treat you more like my son." As they got home Chi Chi was amazed what different outfits can do. "I guess clothes do make the man. How do you like it Goten?" Goten tries to get comfortable in his new outfit that resemble Gohan's school clothes. "I don't know Mom, I don't think I can get used to this." "Don't worry, you'll like it. Come sit here so I can give you a haircut." Chi Chi prepares her scissors then starts cutting away. She thought to herself "Alright if I'm going to train this animal for a little while, I have to educate him like I did before. At least this time Goku won't interrupt his studies like he did with Gohan. The good news is, since Goku's been gone, there hasn't been any super smart alien monster androids to attack us. What I do have to watch out is Goku's friends. Goku wasn't he only musclehead moron. First there's Krillin. He's the second person I hate after Goku. Ever since the 23rd tournament that bald bastard always looked at me funny, as if he's seen what I really am or something. It grew worse when he started being friends with Gohan. He was a bad influence, especially when he brought that blue haired prostitute to take advantage of my baby. I don't know what the hell 18 saw in him? Out of all the men on Dende's green earth and she chooses the useless midget. I wonder how she was able to get his tiny dick to do anything? I'll ask her next time so I can use that technique on Goten. The next person to avoid is Roshi. I'm definitely not letting Goten go near him. He was the one who raised Goku to be a fucking idiot in the first place. I'm actually proud that Goten's different from Goku. Compared to his useless Father, Goten acts more human than he ever did. The more reason to not let Roshi go near him. If he even looks at him, he'll turn Goten against me which means I can't make another Gohan without him. Next there's that pedofile Yamcha. Ugh! Just thinking back to our childhood when he tried to ask me out gave me the creeps! I'm glad Bulma didn't end up with him. Who else?" Chi Chi finished the top of Goten's head then started working on the sides. "There's also Tien and Chiaotzu. What the hell is he?! Is he a triclops? Half a cyclops? I don't think I wanna know how its parents met and what the fuck is Chiaotzu?! A clown, a mime, a monster, an alien? Whatever, they're not a big deal. There's also vegeta's little shithead too. If Gohan fell in love with Vegeta, chances are Goten might fall in love with Trunks too. It's a good thing I was also able to convince Bulma to treat her son like a realdoll too. She'll be too busy with him that they won't be able to see each other anymore. I can't forget about Piccolo. I really, really hate that fucking alien slug monster. He was always trying to be the better parent in Gohan's life, he was the fucking reason why I was pregnant with Goten! Then again, without him, I wouldn't be able to use Goten to bring back my baby right now. After we're done putting Vegeta away, I'm going to ask Bulma to find a way to kill him. I think that's everyone now." Chi Chi grins as she finally got rid of that palm tree hair for good. "All done Goten." Goten tried to move his fingers through his hair but something felt different to him. He quickly rushes to find a mirror. As Chi Chi sweeps up the hair and throws it in the trash she hears a scream "AAAAAAGH!" Goten runs back downstairs "Mom! ...I look like...Gohan." Chi Chi gladly tells him "Oh you look so handsome honey." "But I loved my hair! It reminds me of Dad!" Chi Chi cheers him up "Don't worry Goten you'll get used to it, it's part of growing up." "It is?" Chi Chi explains "That's right, your big brother did it and you don't see him crying." Goten asks "Do you think someone will fall for me just like Vegeta did with Gohan?" Chi Chi's eye twitched "What are you talking about? You are my love." Chi Chi holds his hand "Now come on let's go for a walk, I only have about an hour before I go out for errands." Chi Chi thought to herself "After we finish this walk I'll go to the police station to put Vegeta behind bars."

.

.

Dear Diary

Turning that little animal into a clone of Gohan was one of the best ideas ever.

It's like if Gohan never left me in the first place.

Now I just have to keep training him to be at least half his brother

so I can get him to impregnate me.

Goku's the one who got me pregnant with Gohan in the first place 

and since Goten is a clone of Goku, 

I should give birth to another Gohan. 

Right now Bulma and I just have to keep lying to the cops about Vegeta. 

After they arrest him 

I'm going to fix myself up to get pregnant. 

Even if I hate Goten,

I have to make myself attractive enough so he could get his small dick going.

After I give birth to Gohan again,

I can finally kill Goten off without anyone stopping me.

.

Chi Chi gave Goten the same books she told Gohan to study when he was barely a toddler. She mostly gave him books involving relationships along with a dirty magazine. Goten notices the magazine asking his Mother "Why do I need this magazine Mom?" Chi Chi replies "To study Goha- I mean Goten." "On what subject?" Chi Chi replies "You'll find out when you're done studying it." she says in her seductive voice  
Chi Chi tells herself "I'm glad Goten looks like Gohan now." She says in a calm manner. She was pretty pissed after coming back from the station. She wanted to see Gohan's body to plan for his funeral. Not only did she find her son's body, but also Vegeta with it. She couldn't believe those dumb detectives let Vegeta near her baby. She growls "The nerve of those fucking cops! I should sue them!" Chi Chi also grew worried when the medics figured out Gohan died from the poison she gave him. Gladly though, they haven't figured out who or why yet. "I thought this would have been over quick, I should have scuffed him a little or maybe add some stab wounds." Chi Chi tried to think of ways to frame Vegeta. She thought about hiding some of the poison in his apartment so the police can find them. She then scrapped the idea since the cops have already been to his apartment and checked everywhere. Finding a substance that was never there before will only raise suspicion. "If I end up being a suspect I'll be done for. I have to get a lawyer fast." Chi Chi searches her phone to look up some lawyers. One company caught her eye and decides to go there. "Goten, Mommy's going to go out for a while, I'll be right back okay." Goten answers "Alright Mom." "When I get back, you better have at least most of your work done." She adds on. "I'll try my best." He replied

Who knows where...

Chi Chi found the place "Abolishers Inc." She thought it was a peculiar name for a company of lawyers. It makes her think like it's some kind of bounty hunters group. If she had more time she would've looked somewhere else but those cops could figure out the case any moment now and could arrest her without a lawyer. The stats she looked up online show that their lawyers usually do a great job in most of their cases. As she walks in, she quickly goes up to the front desk and asks the secretary. "Excuse me, hi I need to hire a lawyer for a case coming up." She lies. The young man replies "No problem, let's see who's available at the moment. You see it's lunchtime right now and mostly everyone could be out eating or…Ohh..." The man cringes "There's one lawyer available in room 369." Hearing there's one lawyer available somehow made Chi Chi feel calm. "Perfect, I'll go there then." The man advises her " I have to warn you ma'am this one's kind of hostile and doesn't really care for his clients ." Chi Chi replies "I don't care about that. I just need a lawyer now." The secretary tries to convince her "I'm serious, you should really stay away from him, there's some rumors going around that say he's involved with a few crimes. How about you come back after lunch and I can give you a good clean lawyer." Chi Chi was growing impatient "Look pal just tell me where 369 is before I report you for giving me bad service!" The man sighs "On the third floor." As Chi Chi heads to the room the secretary tells her "Don't say I didn't warn you." Chi Chi took the elevator to the third floor. She carefully looks around to find the room. "I swear if that asshole lied to me, I'll punch his teeth in." She finally finds the door and proceeds to knock. She hears a voice saying "Come in, come in." For a moment she thought that voice sounded familiar. As she opens the door she knew she heard that voice somewhere before "You?!" she screamed at the man who is also shocked seeing her again "You again?!" he said in a angry tone. Chi Chi remembers "You were my son's tutor, the one who insulted him!" The Afro man counters her "And you're that crazy bitch who threw me out a window!" Chi Chi held her hands out attempting to choke him but quickly remembered why she was here "Look, I'm sorry I threw you out of my window years ago, you should've never insulted my son." Mr. Shu yells "All I said was he's just like his Father! You overreacted!" Chi Chi threatens him "You're doing it again!" Mr. Shu ask "Does it make you angry this much?!" Chi Chi tells him the reason why, "I hated my husband!" Shu replies "We'll you could've told me earlier before you threw me out of the fucking window!" Chi Chi didn't have time to argue with this afroed man "Look I'll just find another lawyer." Mr. Shu stops her "Hold on... Why are you here?" "Why do you care?" "Maybe I can be some help. Have a seat." Chi Chi thought what did she have to lose. Mr. Shu starts "I heard your son's dead. It was all over the news." "That's right." Mr. Shu asks "Any idea how he died?" Chi Chi wasn't going to tell him "No idea." "Why are you looking for a lawyer right now?" he asks. Chi Chi couldn't come up with a reason. If she tells him to protect herself He'll probably call the cops. She wishes he could just take Vegeta to court but there's not enough evidence to frame him. All of a sudden he asks "Where you involved in your son's death?" Chi Chi quickly stood up. Mr. Shu calms her down "Calm down Mrs. Son, I'm not going to report you." "You're not?" Mr. Shu explains "I've worked with clients who are pretty cynical." Chi Chi corrects him. "I'm not cynical! I did it to protect my son!" Mr. Shu asks "Protect him from what?" Chi Chi replies "From a rapist." Shu asks "Why didn't you just kill the rapist instead?" "That rapist could've killed me that's why!" The man adjusts his lenses "I see, you thought it would be more easier to kill your son so he'd be safe from his rapist." "That's right." Chi Chi replied. "I'll help you with your problem." Chi Chi was surprised to hear those words "Why?" Mr. Shu answered "Because I'm bored. I haven't had a lot of clients in a while." Chi Chi tells him about the front desk. "Probably because the secretary from downstairs has been leading clients to other lawyers besides you." "What?!" snapped Shu. Chi Chi continues "Before I came here, he was warning me about how hostile you are, and that he was going to give me another lawyer besides you." Shu laughs "No wonder I've been having a decrease of clients, that son of a bitch. Tell you what, I'll help you do this for free, for giving me this important info." "Sounds good." Chi Chi was curious "Why did you become a lawyer? Didn't you like being a tutor?" Shu responds "You weren't the only one who tried to kill me. Other parents didn't appreciate my methods of learning and discipline, so I decided to go back to school and study law. Having to manipulate the law around people gives me more joy than teaching. Especially putting away crude muscleheads behind bars. Plus getting paid for it." Chi Chi seemed surprised hearing that statement. It kind of reminded of herself. "Looks like we both have the same target." "Same target?" he asks. Chi Chi mentions Vegeta "My sons rapist is a musclehead idiot." "Really? Looks like we're both going to have fun then."


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary

Goku's friends know about the case now. 

I can't believe those morons got involved.

What should I do?!

Okay, What I heard 

is that Yamcha 

has some sort of proof 

about Vegeta and Gohan's relationship, 

all we have to do is distract Yamcha 

and convince him to show us the proof 

so we could destroy it. 

Vegeta won't have any proof that he dated Gohan, 

then those stupid detectives can finally arrest him.

.

Chi Chi calls Bulma "Bulma we have a problem."

Bulma replies "What's going on?"

"They're going to let Vegeta off the hook if we don't think of something fast."

"What do we do now?"

Chi Chi explains "The detectives are looking for proof that Vegeta and Gohan had a relationship and Yamcha has it. I need you to find Yamcha, convince him to show you the proof, and destroy it. Got it?"

Bulma replies "I'm on it."

.

After Chi Chi talked to the detectives to provide more info about Gohan, she was prepared to go home to figure out what to do next. As she was on her way out, she sees Bulma talking to the detectives outside. She panicked a bit thinking if Bulma turned on her. When she hears that she's was just answering questions, she felt relieved. She goes over to her "Bulma, what are you doing here?" Bulma replied "Vegeta happened." Chi Chi felt a bit of gloom overcome her "Figures." She asks her partner in crime "By the way Bulma, I heard Yamcha's home. Did you see him yet?" Chi Chi suggests, to know if Bulma took care of the problem. Bulma replied "Oh no, I completely forgot." Chi Chi's eye twitched "Well since you're here, can you take me home?" "Sure."

Chi Chi waited until she was far enough so no one could hear them, she spits out "You didn't take care of Yamcha yet?! I thought you were going to fly over there and take care of it!" Bulma replies "I did, I found him with both Krillin and 18, but they told me Vegeta told the world about our divorce!" Chi Chi facepalmed herself. "That was clearly a lie!" Bulma shows her cellphone "It wasn't, I checked online!" Chi Chi mutters "Fucking Vegeta." Bulma assures her "Don't worry about it, I'll get him right now." Chi Chi crosses her arms "I'm not worried, I'm just so fucking surprised that Yamcha, the most useless fighter, slipped through your fingers!" Bulma out her phone away "I said I'll get him okay!" "You better because if I go down you're going down with me!" Bulma back talks her "But you were the one who killed Gohan!" "True, but you're also molesting your son!" Bulma didn't say anything. Chi Chi smirked "Feels good huh? You get to do whatever you want to him without any consequences." Bulma sighs "Yeah." Chi Chi assures her "If we keep at it we'll get away scott free, and you can still fool around with Trunks for the rest of your life." Bulma frowns "He hates it." Chi Chi didn't want her to feel bad, she explains "That's because you just started. Give him a few years and you'll see the only girl he'll want is you, no one else, just you." Bulma points out "But Chi Chi when you did it to Gohan he still fell in love with Vegeta." "That's because other people kept taking him away from me. You just have to make sure Trunks doesn't fall into other people's hands, especially men." Bulma thought "That's...true..." Chi Chi reminds her mission. "Now go get Yamcha so we can finally end this." Bulma quickly answers "I will!"

The next day…

Chi Chi went to Shu's office pissed off. Her lawyer told her to get a restraining order against Vegeta so he won't be allowed to go to Gohan's funeral this weekend. Unfortunately for her that plan failed. The judge remembered who Vegeta is; after he came to Earth the first time. He declined giving her a restraining order. Instead he was so scared of Vegeta that he made a new law that would advise any lawyer or judge to not mess with Vegeta. She went inside his office but wasn't there. She decides to wait for him. After a few minutes of boredom she decides to roam around to see what she finds. She began looking into the file cabinet to see if he really has any suspicious clients. She remembered the secretary mentioning about crimes he's committed, so Chi Chi wants to find out if what he said is true. If she does find something, she could use it against him if he ever thinks about turning her in or quit on her. At the end of the drawers she pulls out some non labeled folders. She was in shock to see what was inside. Pictures. Photos of nude women. Chi Chi didn't want to know why, as she hears footsteps she quickly puts the folder back into the cabinet and closes it.

Shu walks in and sees Chi Chi sitting down waiting for him. "What brings you here?" Chi Chi explains, "I tried getting a restraining order, but it didn't work." "Why not? he asked. Chi Chi continues "The judge said since it involves Vegeta Briefs, he can't do anything about it." Shu's eyes widened "V...Vegeta?! Your son's rapist is Vegeta?!" "Yeah, it's him." "Oh...no… You didn't tell me it was Vegeta the maniac who almost destroyed the world!" Mr. Shu wiped his brow "Is there anything else I need to know? I don't want to find out any more surprises!" Chi Chi came clean "Actually I lied about him being a rapist. You see, Vegeta was my son's…" Chi Chi made a disgusted face, not wanting to say the next word. "Fi...fiance." Mr. Shu couldn't believe it. "You killed your son because you didn't want him to marry Vegeta?" Chi Chi chuckles "That's about right." Chi Chi replied "Was that really necessary?" Chi Chi laughs "There was no way I was going to let my son marry a man! Especially Vegeta." Mr. Shu took a deep breath "Look, I need to have a moment to myself. Right now I have no idea how I'm going to defend you from the law. Especially when Vegeta's law exists now. I need to think." Chi Chi understood "Fine, I'll come back some other time."

Back at the residence, Goten happily showed his Mother all the work he's done the past week. Chi Chi was surprised he even did anything. She scoffs "And here I thought all your answers would involve food." Chi Chi asks "Where's the rest of your homework?" Goten replied "What do you mean Mom?" Chi Chi replies "All the books about sex Goten." Goten's face turned red "I...I don't think I'm ready for...sex." Chi Chi scolds him "You have to learn Goten, It's important for human life. What are you going to do when you have sex with m-I mean your girlfriend?" Goten asks "I can do that with anyone I want?" Chi Chi grins she didn't want Goten to believe he can sleep with anyone though. "Only girls Goten. You can't have sex with other men." Goten asks "What about Vegeta and Gohan? How do they have sex?" Chi Chi didn't want to think about how they had sex. Remembering all the times she walked into them made her want to regurgitate her lunch. "I don't know Goten, don't ask me any more questions about them. Now go finish your work so we could start the next lesson." Goten answers "Alright Mom."

Chi Chi hears someone knock on her door. She wasn't amused to see who it was. "What the hell do you want?" Krillin greets her. "H...Hey...Chi Chi nice morning isn't it?" "Cut the fucking act, why are you here?!" Krillin explains himself "Well, I haven't seen Goten in a while. Since Gohan's not here anymore and no one's been able to play with him, I thought I come over and hangout with him." Chi Chi scowls "Absolutely not! You're disturbing his studies right now!" Krillin looked confused from what Chi Chi just told him "Studying? You never made Goten study before. Why all of a sudden?" Chi Chi wasn't going to let Goten be near any of Goku's friends. Not after what happened with Gohan. "Because he wants to that's why!" "That doesn't sound like something Goten would want to do." Chi Chi growls "What do you know?! You and Goku never gave it a chance. You took it away from Gohan which turned him gay, and now you want to take that away from Goten!" Krillin argues with her "What are you talking about?! How was that our fault?!" Chi Chi tries to get him to leave "Just get out of here Krillin!" Chi Chi tries to slam the door, but Krillin stops it "Woah! Can I just speak to him for a few minutes, he's my best friend's kid after all!" Chi Chi yells "Well I'm not yours, now beat it dwarf!" Krillin kept the door open "I'm not leaving until I know he's all right you fucking crazy bitch!" Krillin instantly holds his mouth closed with both palms. Chi Chi gasps when she heard Krillin call her a crazy bitch. She quickly finds something heavy to hit him. The frying pan was nearby so she grabs it and starts running after Krillin, swinging the pan attempting to hit him. "Leave! Scram! Get outta here!" Krillin dodges all of her attacks. As she was close to hitting him 18 swooped down to break up the fight. "That's enough Krillin." she said "18…" Krillin said nervously "Do what Chi Chi says ok." Krillin scowled at his best friend's ex wife. He took a deep breath and sighed "Fine." Chi Chi mocks them "That's right take that piece of crap with you!" 18 turns to glare at her. She stomps towards her. Chi Chi now frightened attempts to hit 18 with her utensil. "Stay back or I'll break your circuits with this!" As Chi Chi swings her pan, 18 caught it then bended it with her strength "Listen lady! You don't have the damn right to talk to my husband that way! He's a better person, friend, husband, parent, and lover than you'll ever be in your entire life got it?!" Chi Chi didn't want to find out what she can do with her crazy strength against her. She whimpers a yes. 18 starts flying "Let's go Krillin." Krillin answers "Y..Yes dear."

.

Dear Diary

I got those damn detectives off my back thanks to Shu 

He was also able to ban all of Goku's friends from the funeral. 

Except for Vegeta of course.

I have to get ready for Gohan's funeral.

I can't wait to give birth to him again. 

I remember the first time he came out, 

that's when we made love for the first time.

Oh right, I almost forgot. 

Goten doesn't know Gohan died yet. 

I'm going to have to tell him after the funeral.

Otherwise he'll probably want to head straight to Vegeta, 

and ask him about Gohan's death.

.

Mr. Shu went to Chi Chi's home to figure out what to do next. Mr. Shu tells her "You know, if weren't for me, you'd be behind bars right now. I thought your friend was going to get rid of all evidence that leads to you or your son's relationship with Vegeta." Chi Chi replied "She told me she did. She dumped a bottle of wine all over Yamcha's computer." Mr. Shu groaned "He was able to bring a usb with a copy. You could've also took the footage of Gohan and Yamcha from that location." Chi Chi asks "How the hell was I supposed to know Gohan ran into Yamcha that night?!" "Fair point. Your friend Bulma doesn't seem like the person you should be depending on. She's seems to have her head in the clouds." Chi Chi replies "The reason why I chose her to help me in the first place is because I needed her help to find information about Vegeta to use against him. Plus covering my tracks so the cops won't arrest me. In return, I'm helping her get revenge from Vegeta divorcing her." Mr. Shu questions her "Why did they divorce?" "Vegeta was cheating on Bulma with my son for about a year. He decided to ask for a divorce so he could be with my son." Mr. Shu was amazed "It's really interesting that you decided to help your friend rather than your son." Chi Chi answered "If I could I would've killed Vegeta instead, but you've already seen what Vegeta could do. He would've killed me in an instant. Besides I'm happier knowing my Gohan's in a better place now." she said calmly. Chi Chi notices they're out of tea. She calls out to her son upstairs "Goten, bring Mommy and her friend more tea." Goten came downstairs answering "Okay Mom, what kind of flavor do you want?" "Mint is fine." Mr. Shu looks at Goten "Your son's not really bothered with his brother's death." Chi Chi shushes him "Keep it down. He doesn't know his brother died yet." Shu choked on his tea. He whispers "He doesn't know yet? Why haven't you told him?" Chi Chi lies through her teeth "I didn't want to break it to him yet. I'm planning on telling him after the funeral" "Chi Chi the funeral's tomorrow and you're just going to tell him after. It sounds weird and really suspicious." "Don't worry, he's not smart." Chi Chi explains "I'm going to lie to him saying Vegeta killed him. He has a strong friendship with Vegeta's son that it might get in the way of the plan. It's the only way to break that friendship for good." Mr. Shu chuckles "Now that's just cruel. Are you also doing it so he won't fall in love with Vegeta's son?" "Surprisingly, this one turned out straight." Chi Chi sounded annoyed " Mr. Shu looks at his phone "Well, I better go back to work before they think I ditched, even though you're my only client right now." Chi Chi asks "By the way, what happened to that secretary?" Mr. Shu grins "Don't worry, I've taught that punk a lesson. He won't be denying me work again. I would advise you to stay low for a while until we come up with a proper way to take down Vegeta. Maybe we'll talk more about it after the funeral."


	19. Chapter 19

Chi Chi sneaks her funeral clothes in a bag. "When I get back, you better have the rest of your homework finished so I can be able to teach you the next lesson." Goten asks her "Mom, you've been going away a lot recently. how many errands are you doing?" Chi Chi lies to him "I'm trying to find good schools for you Goten." Goten looks suspicious at her "Mom, you're still not trying to stop Gohan's wedding right?" Chi Chi laughs "Of course not." She thought in her mind "I've already took care of that." She continues, "Now shut up and go study." "Alright Mom." said Goten.

Everyone from Satan City showed up when they heard the news the great Saiyaman died. Everyone but Goku's friends. It was only Chi Chi, Bulma and Mr. Shu. Bulma didn't even bring Trunks with her. As they were about to say their final farewells Chi Chi opens the casket "Looks like I get to give you your final kiss after all honey." As she leans in she notices her son's complexion looks so cold and pale that it gave Chi Chi chills all up and down her back. She gives Gohan a light peck on his lips. As she leaves the casket she notices Vegeta after her. "You monster." She tells him. "You're going to be punished for your crimes against our love." Vegeta replies "Stop talking about yourself, we're at a funeral." "Oh just you wait, I'll have my revenge." Vegeta warns her "Watch it Chi Chi the cops are here." Chi Chi then notices a group of police officers around the casket.

.

The next day…

Goten asks "Mom do you want tea? We weren't able to finish it when your friend was here." Chi Chi replies "Of course Goten, serve some for yourself too, we need to talk." As Goten sat down Chi Chi tells him "Goten I have terrible news." Goten looked curious "What is it?" Chi Chi continues "Your Brother's dead." Goten's eyes widened "W...what?" Chi Chi repeats herself "They found Gohan dead. That bastard killed him." Goten asks "Who?! Who did it?! Who killed my brother?!" "Vegeta. Vegeta killed your brother!" Goten couldn't believe it "No! That's not true! He wouldn't...he loved Gohan so much, they were going to get married!" Goten cried "I got the first invitation from Gohan days ago!" It was rare for Chi Chi to see her son upset. She fought her urge to laugh at his misfortune. "It's true Goten, the funeral was yesterday." Goten asks "Why didn't you take me?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" Chi Chi replies "I needed to protect you from Vegeta Goten!" Goten tells her "I'm gonna go see Vegeta and ask him!" Chi Chi wasn't going to let him go near Vegeta or the cops, knowing that he might find out the truth. "No Goten! You can't get near him?! I already lost one son, and I'm not going to lose another! Stay away from Vegeta! Got it?!" "But Mom!…" *Crack* Chi Chi struck Goten's face. Nothing else was said. Chi Chi breaks the silence "Where's the rest of your homework?" Goten runs upstairs to get the rest of his homework he didn't finish last time. Chi Chi notices tears running down his face as he left, she ignores it.

After waiting half an hour, Chi Chi was growing impatient "Goten!" Goten quickly runs downstairs with eyes full of tears. He turns in the remaining of his studies to his Mother. His teary face was annoying Chi Chi. "Would you fucking stop crying! Are you a girl or something?!" Goten nods a no. "Answer me! Are you gay?!" Goten held back his tears "N...no…" "Good. Now go wipe your face off, if I still see you crying, I'll hit you!" Chi Chi looks over his notes. She's amazed how Goten was catching up pretty well. "It's not the same as Gohan's scores. I guess he did pretty good." Chi Chi smirks "Guess it's time to give my final lesson." Chi Chi calls him "Goten! Are you done crying now?!" Goten replies "Yes!" "Good, get over here so I can teach you your final lesson!" As Goten came back Chi Chi explains "Alright Goten, Gohan was able to pass this with flying colors so you should do the same. I want you to go upstairs to his room and get naked." Goten looks confused "I have to be naked?" "Yes Goten, that's how it works, now get to it." As Goten heads upstairs, Chi Chi goes to her room to get comfortable. "It's a good thing I made Goten look like Gohan. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to fuck him." Chi Chi looks for something special for this occasion. "I could use the wedding garter… No! I promise I would wear this only for Gohan. Then again, it's going to be another long wait to wear it. Gohan hasn't even been conceived yet. He'll be born around next year. Maybe I'll just use the light pink ones. They're close to white. Oh, before I forget..." Chi Chi goes into her drawer taking out a syringe with a small container. "Just in case that brat tries to escape me."

Chi Chi heads to Gohan's old room covering her lingerie in a white robe. She opens the door revealing Goten almost bare. He still has his underwear on. "Ready Goten?" Goten replies "I don't know…" "Don't worry I'll tell you what to do" Chi Chi grabs hold of his underwear, Goten quickly stops her "Wait Mom, I don't wanna do this. Gohan just died, I don't feel good." Chi Chi explains "I have to teach you Goten, it's my job as your teacher and Mother." Goten panics "I really don't want to Mom. I don't feel right doing this with you." Chi Chi was growing annoyed "Here Goten, let me help you get started." Chi Chi disrobes revealing her pink lingerie garter. Her bra and panties, barely covering anything. "Well...what do you think?" she posed seductively. Goten cringes "I...can't do this Mom, this is...this is wrong. I'm not suppose to do this with you." Chi Chi thought "Are you fucking kidding me?! He's Goku's clone and he doesn't want to fuck me?!" As Goten tries to walk away, Chi Chi quickly grabs Gohan's desk lamp and uses all her strength to hit Goten on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. "I can't believe this!" she cried. Seeing the miniature clone reject her reminded Chi Chi how Gohan never wanted to love her. She knows she doesn't have much time. She picks up her son and decides to tie his limbs up on the bed using some of Gohan's old ties she found in his closet. "Looks like I'll have to use the syringe after all." After taking the needle out she pulls her son's underwear out of the way revealing his penis. Chi Chi holds the organ in her hand while injecting the weird substance into the phallus with the other. The pinch causes Goten to twitch, waking him up. "Mom...wha...what happened? Why do I feel hot down…" Goten slowly looks at his groin now standing at attention "Aagh!" he screams Chi Chi grins "Looks like that drug worked, and this time he's not asleep!" she thought cheerfully "From the looks of it, it looks like he's either not strong enough to go super saiyan or just really stupid and forgot about it." Goten asks "What's going on?!' He notices his wrists and ankles are tied up "Mom! Why am I tied up?!" Chi Chi explains "Well Goten, it turns out your instincts are telling you to do this. And not letting your instincts take control will lead you to be violent. That's why I had to tie you up." She lies to him. Goten cries "I don't understand! Please Mom, I'm scared! Let me go!" Chi Chi unhooks her bra, tossing it aside. "Now Goten, if you want to make this go away you're going to have to let your urges take over. Do what Mommy says and rub your penis inside until you cum." Goten shakes his head, tears running all over his face "I don't want to?!" Chi Chi ignores his protests. As she looms over her son, she holds her son's erection again. She uses it to push aside the thin fabric separating her and her Goten's groins "Here I go Goten." She gladly says. Chi Chi penetrates herself in one push, causing Goten to cry like a baby. Chi Chi starts to slap him until he shuts up. "For Dende's sakes stop crying already and take it like a man! Your brother did!"

.

Dear Diary

Yesterday after having sex with Goten

felt as if Gohan and I were together again. 

I'm so glad it also stopped Goten's screaming.

His crying was fucking irritating.

I hope I'm already pregnant.

I can't wait to be with Gohan again. 

Anyway Today I'm going to meet up with Shu 

so we can come up with a plan

to get rid of Vegeta for good.

I don't want him near my Gohan again.

.

Chi Chi meets up with Shu at a cafe. "I thought your friend was going to meet us here." Bulma was suppose to meet them at the cafe, but called in the last minute saying something came up. "She said she had to take care of her son." Shu asks her "Can't she just leave him with her parents?" Chi Chi knew Bulma is probably fooling around with her son again. Lately she's been at it so much that she loses track of time and their plans. "Her son is...very important to her." "I see. So how're we going to get rid of this pest?" Chi Chi explains "The only way we could get rid of him is by poison. Obviously we can't take him head on. One problem though, the kind of poison I have, he can smell it." Chi Chi remembers Goku being able to smell the poison in his food. Since Vegeta's a more pure breed than Goku, he'll probably catch that smell quicker than her ex-husband did. Shu suggests "Have you considered non scented poison." "Unscented?" "That's right. With that, you can put it on anything and he won't be able to smell it at all." Chi Chi laughs "Looks like we just came up with a plan. We can sneak into his apartment, put it on all his food or drinks. When he shows up to eat, the poison will kill him. It's perfect." Mr. Shu grins hearing Chi Chi's plans.

After the two finished their meeting, Chi Chi stopped by the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. "I really hope I'm pregnant. I have to set up Gohan's old nursery to welcome him back." Chi Chi thought "What would I do if I end up getting a girl instead? I'll just have to keep trying until I finally get my Gohan. All the extras I can just give them away to other people. Then again... Why should I give them away when I can sell them. I'll be able to win some extra money."

When Chi Chi finally got to her house she heads straight to the bathroom to test herself. "Dende please let me get pregnant." she prays. After about a few minutes she sees the result, negative. "Dammit!" she throws the test on the floor. "How the fuck is that possible, we had sex twice yesterday. He was probably squirming too much that he missed. Oh well, it's not his fault he has a tiny dick. We'll just have to try again." She calls out "Goten!" No response "Goten, get over here!" No response at all. Chi Chi looks all over the house for Goten. "I swear if that little shitstain left, I'll kill him." Chi Chi goes outside to look for him. "Goten?!" she yells. She then sees Goten running towards the house "Goten! Where the hell have you been?!" "I was just playing outside." Chi Chi scolds him "You have to keep up with your studies Goten!" "But I haven't trained since the tournament. What if the world's in danger?" said Goten. Chi Chi talks back "Who cares about the world?!" "Dad cared about the world. So did Gohan." Chi Chi growls "Gohan only cared for us! Goku never did! That's why he always left us! Just like right now!" "But Mom, at the tournament he said he loves me." "That was obviously a lie so he won't feel guilty! Now get your butt inside and finish your homework." Chi Chi mumbles to herself "I swear, I should've trained you earlier."

Inside, Chi Chi spent a few minutes washing some leftover dishes from breakfast. Goten comes up to her and asks "Can I go play outside now. I finished my homework." Chi Chi scowls "You've already went outside for today." Goten then asks her "Can we go visit Trunks? I haven't seen him in a while." There was no way Chi Chi was going to let Goten find out about Trunk's situation. Speaking of which, Chi Chi just remembered why she called him earlier. "I have a better idea, let's play that game again." Goten paused then instantly replies "I don't want to." "You have to Goten. You have to keep learning so you can take care of me-I mean until you get it right." "It's wrong Mom. Gohan told me this is wrong." "Stop lying! Gohan and I always did it and we had lots of fun, until you showed up. Now go upstairs and take off your clothes."

After Goten left, Chi Chi goes to her room and changes into another lingerie. This time she's going to use a pink babydoll. She remembered when she tried to use this with Gohan one night. He threatened to ki blast the house if she didn't let him leave. "He went with Vegeta that night." She realizes. "This time I have Gohan waiting for me in his room." Chi Chi slips into the frilly garment. Before she could head over there. She takes out more syringes. One of them is the drug she used on him yesterday. The other one, in case if she wants him unconscious. She heads to Gohan's room again as she did yesterday. She opens the door seeing Goten completely naked. "Are you ready Goten?" Goten nods Chi Chi sat next to him on the bed "Sit on Mommy's lap. Goten did what he was told. Chi Chi felt really excited doing this again. She takes off her straps freeing her large breast, using them to cover up most of Goten's face. "Start moving Mommy's breasts around. Like in the videos you studied. "Mom, I don't want to" "Do it or I'll tie you up like yesterday!" Chi Chi snaps. Goten closes his eyes and did what his Mother told him to do. Chi Chi was enjoying the motion her breasts were going. It felt soothing to her. "Good...now mush your face in between them and move around." She giggles feeling ticklish. "Oh Gohan!~" She screamed in her head. She tells her son. "You naughty boy!~" She feels a tinglish pleasure in her core. "Hold on for a moment." She stops Goten. Chi Chi stood up to take off the rest of her underwear. She proceeds to lay on the bed spreading her legs in front of her young son "Alright Goten, I'm ready." Goten didn't move a muscle "What are you waiting for? I said go ahead." She hears a whimper coming out of Goten's lips. "I swear to Dende Goten, if you don't do anything, I'll cut off your balls in your sleep!" Goten flinched, he took a deep breath and proceeded. Chi Chi felt her son's length go inside her, but no movement after that. "Well… Do you want me to tie you up again?! Start moving!" As Goten starts moving, Chi Chi starts imagining Gohan fucking her "Oh Gohan!" She thought. "That's it! Make your Mommy cum!" she yells. She holds Goten with both her legs, forcing him to go deeper. She takes his head pushing him between her tits, almost suffocating him. After a few minutes she feels something hot spill inside her. She knows Goten came. After catching her breath for a few minutes she notices Goten next to her in a fetal position. "Very Good Goten. That was faster than last time. Next time, let's try going slower, keep at it and you'll be a pro in no time." She smiles. Chi Chi stands up to go shower off. "I should be pregnant now, I can already feel Gohan inside me." She turns the shower handle releasing the cold water and waits until it gets warm. "I forgot to get underwear." She realized. She opens the door calling her son "Goten, can you bring Mommy a clean pair of underwear!?" Chi Chi also remembered she has to meet Mr. Shu in town tomorrow. He mentioned finding someone who specializes in poison. "It's almost time. I'm finally going to get rid of Vegeta for good." She caresses her abdomen "It's alright honey, after Mommy kills the evil man, we'll finally be together." She calls out to Goten again "Goten, what's taking so long?!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chi Chi and Shu were able to find a person who sells poison. They bought a special poison. One that no animal, human, or any other different species will be able to detect. "I can't believe we have this." said Chi Chi "I wish I would have thought of this plan earlier before I killed Gohan. Vegeta should have been the one buried under that pile of dirt." Mr. Shu chimes in, "It's better late than never." He chuckles "You'll be saving a lot lives in the future." Chi Chi agrees with her lawyer. "After we get rid of him, he won't hurt anyone ever again." Mr. Shu noticed it was getting late, "We should go back to your place to figure out how to use it." "Right."

As they got home, Chi Chi couldn't wait to plan Vegeta's demise. As she opened the door, they find themselves surprised to find the inside of the house has been raided. "What the hell happened to my house?! Goten!" The first person she thought, "He destroyed my house! Augh! Wait till I get my hands on that little!..." Mr. Shu notices a slip of paper on the door; peeling it off. How did they not notice it? "It wasn't your son Chi Chi." He showed her the slip of paper representing a warrant. "The police were here. They went through your house." Chi Chi panics. She runs into her room. "No!" She yells. She goes to see if anything's missing. She kept her journal and Gohan's wedding band in her underwear drawer. She opens it and sees both those things gone. She fell to her knees. Mr. Shu asks "Is something missing?" "The ring's gone, more importantly my journal." Mr. Shu freaks out. "Any chance, you didn't write our plan in the journal did you?" asks Shu. "That and Gohan's murder." "Fuck!" Mr. Shu cursed "Come on!" He tells her "We're going to the station!"

.

.

Later…

They tried to defend themselves by blaming the whole crime on Bulma, almost getting away with it. Unfortunately Bulma was also there. She decided to confess everything, leading her and Chi Chi to go against each other in court for the murder of Gohan, and the molestation of the boys. When they came back, Mr. Shu throws his briefcase and jacket to the floor. He roars "You...nutjob! You fucking nutjob! You molested your sons?!" Mr. Shu just found out from the detectives that Chi Chi molested Gohan, and has been molesting Goten. "Are you going to say anything?!" He yelled. Chi Chi asks "Why are you angry? You said you worked with messed up clients before. I thought this wouldn't surprise you." Mr. Shu reminds her. "I asked you if there was anything else I needed to know about your case and you left out the part where you molested your sons!" "It wasn't important to the plan." said Chi Chi. Mr. Shu sighs "It should have been one of the first things to tell me! You better have a good reason why you even molested them!" Chi Chi explains to him. "Fine, if you want to know, my oldest son and I loved each other." "What?" "I fell in love with my son after he was born. We planned to get married and have a family together. All that changed when he fell in love with that no good Vegeta. Every time Gohan left the house, he'd go straight to him, oh how I couldn't stand it! When I found out he was going to marry him, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't bear seeing my baby give his life to that monster!" Mr. Shu asks "What about your other son?" Chi Chi scoffs, "I just needed Goten to get me pregnant so I can give birth to Gohan again. That's the other reason why I want Vegeta gone. If my Gohan grows up in the same world with him, chances are he would've fell in love with him again." Mr. Shu face palms himself. He groans "I wish you would've told me earlier, I could've easily defended you. Now you lost son because of it!" Chi Chi chuckles, "I don't need Goten anymore, I know I'm already pregnant with Gohan again." Shu asks "Are you sure?." "...Of course." Chi Chi hesitated a bit. He makes her sure. "Did you do a test?" Chi Chi completely forgot to make sure she actually is pregnant. Luckily she bought an extra pregnancy test. "I'll go double check." Chi Chi went to the bathroom, leaving her lawyer waiting. After a few minutes, she looks at the results, negative again. "Fuck!" She screeched. She throws the test on the floor where she proceeds to smash it into pieces with her foot. She goes outside, telling her lawyer "We need to get Goten back!" Mr. Shu wasn't surprised with the results. "I'd love to help you, but you opened your mouth about the abuse. You're a child molester now. No one wants you near a school or a playground." Chi Chi growls. She can't get rid of Vegeta until she gets Goten back. She quickly came up with a plan. "I got it. Court's in a few days right?" Mr. Shu replies "Of course, why?" Chi Chi grins, "We'll kidnap Goten." "What?!" "We'll just grab Goten and run off." Shu tells her "You do realize that if you do that, you'll be a fugitive." Chi Chi replies "I don't give a damn! All I want is to get Goten back!" the frustrated man groans more, "Just have a baby with someone else!" "Goten's the only one!" she argues. "Nevermind, just leave me out of your kidnapping, I still need you to pay me before court day!" "What do you mean pay?!" asks Chi Chi. "I thought you said since I gave away info about that secretary you'd do it for free!" Mr. Shu adjusts his lenses, "Well, there's been a change in plans. Are you going to pay me or not?" Chi Chi asks, "And what would you do if I said I don't have any money?!" "Then you're on your own on court day. That lawyer who's defending Bulma has won many cases, I'll tell you that. She'll easily put you behind bars." Chi Chi sighs. "How about I just give you something else? I can give you one of my swords I stowed away. Some of them are made out precious gems and metals." Mr. Shu grins "My dear Chi Chi, I'm not interested in weapons." Chi Chi crosses her arms "Then what the hell do you want?! I don't have anything else!" The man gives his answer "I want your body." Chi Chi's expression changed "What did you say?" "I think you heard what I said." Chi Chi laughs "Hahahahahahaha! You have got to be fucking kidding! There's no way in hell I'm going to sleep with someone as repulsive like you!" Mr. Shu replied "No, just some nude photos. Now if you want me as your permanent lawyer, then you can fuck me all you want." Chi Chi wiped some tears off, she still kept laughing. "I rather sleep with Goten for the rest of my life than show you my bare arm!" Mr. Shu chuckles. "Oh you'd be surprised Chi Chi. Most of my female clients, when they're in a desperate situation they choose to go with that route." Chi Chi immediately stops laughing. She remembered those naked photos of women she found in his office the other day. "No fucking way." She thought "All those women actually did it." She felt a chill crawl all over her skin. "I'm not fucking, or giving you naked photos. I'm saving myself for Gohan's eyes only you old creep!" Mr. Shu asks "Are you going to pay me then?" "Hell no!" He picks up his jacket and briefcase from the floor. "Well then, good luck finding another lawyer." Chi Chi panics. She has no time to find another lawyer. Especially if court's in a few days. She has no money to pay them, plus no lawyer will understand her circumstances. "Wait!" She stops Shu before he left. "Just photos right? I'll give you some tomorrow." "Mr. Shu responds "I'll be waiting."

Chi Chi felt she had no choice. Two of her sons are gone. Without Goten, Chi Chi can't bring Gohan back. She's gone this far now, there's nothing she can do to get out of this. After all, it's all for Gohan.

.

The next day...

Chi Chi returns to her lawyer's office and hands him a yellow folder containing the photos of herself. She couldn't believe she's about to show her nudity to someone who's not Gohan. "Are you happy now? Are you going to help me in court?" Mr. Shu's face went red looking inside the large yellow envelope. "I will. So how do you want to do this tomorrow?" Chi Chi explains, "If the case comes out as guilty, we'll snatch Goten right out of the courtroom. When the cops try to take me away, I'll kill them with a blade laced with my poison. If the bleeding doesn't drain them out, the poison will definitely kill them before they even touch me." Mr. Shu couldn't take his eyes away from the photos and was clearly drooling which disgusted Chi Chi. Shu replied "Sounds good. What about your late son's fiancee? It's obvious Vegeta will show up to find out the results. That goes for all of Gohan's friends. If you try to kidnap Goten, they'll all spring into action and take you down." Chi Chi chuckles. "That's another reason why I'm poisoning the blade. If anyone tries to stop me, I'll threaten them with Goten's life. My plan's not to kill him though. I just want to scare those morons so they won't stop me." "Hostage situation, I love it. What if it turns out you're innocent?" Chi Chi responds "If I do turn out to be innocent, we'll just go home. You'll find out where they keep Goten so you can adopt him. After the long process, you'll bring him to me so I can escape without anyone knowing." Mr. Shu saw there was a tiny flaw. "What if Goten doesn't want to be adopted by me?" "Then hire someone else to do it for you." Chi Chi solves the problem. Mr. Shu puts the photos into the file cabinet. "I do have some friends who owe me. I suppose you also want me to sneak your blade into the courthouse too." "That's right." Chi Chi answered. Mr. Shu smirks "I'll just simply put it in an evidence bag with some fake results attached to it. That'll fool security." "Good, looks like we're ready to do this. After this is all over, we don't have to see each other ever again." Mr. Shu whines "Aw that's too bad. Are you sure you don't want me to be your permanent lawyer?" Chi Chi threatens him, Don't push me creep!" "Alright, fine."

.

.

.

Court day...

.

Chi Chi was sitting in the prosecution, glaring at her former partner Bulma. She didn't expect most of Goku's friends to be in this courtroom today. Everyone of them were staring at her, with their judgemental eyes. Piccolo made eye contact, letting her know that he's keeping an eye on her. She then looks at Krillin who is clearly talking about her with the others. What caught her attention the most is Goten sitting with Vegeta. "What the hell is Goten doing with that monster!?" she thought. Mr. Shu carefully pushes a paper bag under the desk towards Chi Chi. "The blade's in the bag. Sharpened and drenched in poison. Are you ready?" Chi Chi replies "Ready to win."

Bulma was first on the stand answering questions. "I didn't want to do it." She explains Gohan's murder that night. "Chi Chi and I have been planning schemes for a year or two now. All of them failed. After Vegeta proposed to Gohan, I felt it wasn't worth ruining his life anymore." Chi Chi rolls her eyes. Bulma brings up her son "What I did was wrong. I confessed to regain my son's trust." Mr. Shu asks her questions "Bulma, you said you didn't want to go along with this plan, but then you changed your mind, why?" Bulma replied "Chi Chi used by feelings." "I'm not asking you about my client, I'm asking about you." Bulma tells him "I was still angry my ex husband left me." "Did Gohan make you angry for taking your husband?" "Yes." "And you held a grudge against him?" asked Mr. Shu. Bulma answers "Yes". Chi Chi grins, so far it's going good."

Krillin was next. Chi Chi knows Krillin can't stand her, and will bring up negative things about her. She quickly tells Shu to try and get him off the stand. "That little shit isn't even involved with me." Shu spoke out "Objection. This person has nothing to do with my client." The lawyer who is defending Bulma replies "He was Gohan's best friend your honor." "Continue." said the judge. Krillin was telling everyone the time Goku saved the world from Vegeta. "She didn't care about Goku." He said. "After we saved the world from the saiyans, Chi Chi completely ignored Goku, who couldn't even move." Chi Chi has an urge to kick Krillin's head off. She notices a glare from him. He explains Gohan's situation. "She harassed Gohan most of the time." Chi Chi balls her fist "How dare that little shithead lies about Gohan." She mutters to herself. "Calm down, I'll handle this." Mr. Shu got up to ask questions towards Krillin "Krillin can you recall Goku's involvement with his son?" Krillin answers "They trained together sometimes." "Objection." Called the other lawyer "He's off track." Mr. Shu asks Krillin another question. "How can you describe Bulma's behavior towards Gohan?" "I guess angry." said Krillin. Mr. Shu asks "Is it true Bulma attacked Gohan once?" "Yes." Chi Chi snickers to herself.

Before Goten went up. Mr. Shu tells her "We're doing great so far, by the expressions of the jury, it looks like you're going to get away with it. Guess we didn't need the blade after all. This should be easy." He asks Chi Chi "You mentioned Goten's not a bright child right?" Chi Chi laughs "He can't even count." Chi Chi thought "Thank Dende Goten's stupid."

Goten tells everyone about him and Chi Chi. "She didn't like me... Because I'm just like my Dad. She told everyone I'm hers and my brother's son... She changed me into Gohan so she could like me…" When the lawyer asked if Chi Chi abused him, it took a while for Goten to answer "Yes… Yes she did." He explains how he found out about the murder. "I found my big brother's wedding ring… It has Vegeta's name in it."

Mr. Shu questions Goten next. "Now Goten, have you ever seen your Mother kill someone?" Goten responds "No." "Have you even heard of her kill someone?" Goten tells him about the night Vegeta proposed. "Gohan told me that my Mom tried to kill Krillin with a sword, then Vegeta came to the rescue by hitting her with a shark." At that moment Chi Chi stands up to yell at Vegeta "So you did hit me with a shark you sonuva bitch!" Vegeta quickly replied "Yeah! And his name was Doby!" Trunks joins in "You tell her Dad!" Chi Chi growls at them, The judge orders her to calm down. Chi Chi was growing tired of this. Hearing everyone talk so bad about her. She didn't do anything wrong. All she did was fall in love with Gohan, and keeping their love strong. The only criminals here are the Briefs, why can't anyone see that? Mr. Shu continued "Goten, before your Mother made you study for an education, how was your life?" "Happy." said Goten. Shu kept asking "Were you happy not being able to read, write, or do math?" Goten explains "Gohan already taught me to do all of that before my Mom did." Chi Chi was a little surprised. Goten explains the night Gohan left. "I was happy Gohan left. I told him to leave. I didn't like seeing him sad everytime my Mom tries to touch him."

Chi Chi could see Shu was getting upset, he threatens Goten. "You know little one, bad things happen to those who lie in court." She grins again, knowing this will throw off Goten. "Aren't you happy that your Mother did what she had to do, to take care of both you and your brother? ...If she didn't care about you, she wouldn't have fed the both of you right?" Goten replies "She rarely fed me! My big brother was the one who took care of me!" Mr. Shu growls "Why you little…"

The judge had to stop and scold Shu for his inappropriate behavior. Chi Chi didn't think Goten was going to be this tough to crack. Mr. Shu continued by asking Goten about Bulma. "Do you forgive Bulma for killing your brother?" The only things Chi Chi heard from Goten is, "My Mom didn't say sorry to Vegeta… He loved my brother so much, he was going to marry him…. She could've said sorry to Vegeta but didn't… I slept over at Vegeta's place, I didn't see her visit." Chi Chi couldn't take this anymore. She stands up and yelled to the cops in the courtroom, "You gave away my son to that monster?!" The judge yells at her, "Sit down Mrs. Son, one more outburst from you and you're out of here!" "NO! I've had enough!" Chi Chi's had enough. She finally puts and end to all these years of being a nice Mother. She reveals her true nature. "Yes I molested my sons! Yes I killed Gohan so Vegeta couldn't have him! And yes! I hate all of you in this courtroom, including Goku! Because the last twenty years of my life was spent fighting monsters!" Chi Chi started sobbing uncontrollably "All I wanted was to have a peaceful life and family with my Gohan!... I can't win!" She takes the blade out from the bag and rushes towards Goten, without any cop trying to stop her. She snatches Goten off the stand and holds him tightly with the blade near his neck "If I couldn't have Gohan, I'll just have to take this ungrateful brat!" Everyone panicked. They prepare to fight Chi Chi. She threatens them all, "Stay back! This blade is full of poison, one move and I'll slice him!" Chi Chi can feel her son petrified of her, which is good so he won't move a muscle either. She hears the cops telling her to let go or don't do this. Chi Chi inches herself near the emergency exit, seeing the others struggling to find ways to save Goten. "Well everyone, it's been a shitty time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to restart my life again!"

Chi Chi opens the door, sounding the alarm.

She runs as fast as she can with Goten in her arms. She tries to find a spot far enough to open a capsule and make her escape. "Mom, where are you taking me?!" sobbed Goten. "As far away from everyone Gohan!" Goten yells "I'm not Gohan!" "I don't give a fuck who you are! All I care is that you're going to help me give birth to him again!" Goten cries "Stop it! Let me go!" All of a sudden Chi Chi felt a blow on the side of her head. She fell to the ground dropping Goten and the blade. She saw darkness for about a minute. She wakes up, tries to shake off her blurry vision and pull herself together. She looks up to see Videl. Chi Chi figured she's the one who hit her. She gets angry seeing her carrying Goten in her arms. "Videl…" she mutters, grabbing one of her ankles, startling her. "Videl you pig, give me back my Gohan!" She growls. Videl tells Goten. "Goten, fly back to the others to get help, hurry!" Chi Chi tries to get up to run after Goten, but Videl isn't going to let her go that easy. "Oh no you don't Chi Chi. It's just you and me now." Chi Chi warns her. "Stay outta this pig, you're not even in this family anymore!" Videl positioned herself in a fighting stance, "You never like me anyway!" Chi Chi laughs "You're right. You're nothing but a snotty bitch! Did you think I was even going to let Gohan sleep with you?! He already lost his virginity to me! Our plan was to kill you and your pathetic excuse for a Father so we can steal your money. I would've done it, if it weren't for Vegeta somehow saving your pathetic life." Chi Chi holds up her blade. Videl laughs, "You're only mad because Gohan chose Vegeta over you! It's pretty sad if you ask me." "Is that suppose to make me angry?!" said Chi Chi. Videl provokes her more. "I'm just saying, it's really sad that Gohan rathered go with a man than you, who's a woman." Chi Chi glares at her. "That he chose a dick than your vagina. Must have been something real foul down there to turn him gay enough to want Vegeta's dick instead." Videl laughs at her. Chi Chi felt her anger boil. She tries to lunge the blade towards Videl, missing her. "After I poison you, I'm going to kick you so hard your ass is going to shit out your organs!" said Chi Chi. Videl kept mocking her "Look Chi Chi I understand. I didn't get to sleep with Gohan either but look on the bright side, at least I didn't scare him off to go with Vegeta." "Shut up!" Chi Chi attempts to slice her in many different directions, but her target moved too quickly, She wasn't able to even tap her. Chi Chi breathed heavily. Videl asks, "Tired already? Wow, I guess that's another reason why Gohan slept with a saiyan instead." Chi Chi succumbed to her rage. Videl knew, she smirks, "I mean you should know that. After all you let Goku get you pregnant." Those words hit Chi Chi real hard. She throws the blade trying to hit Videl, but she moves out of the way. Chi Chi throws a punch while she was dodging the blade, knocking her to the ground. She immediately starts to kick her violently. "This...will teach you...to...not...fuck...with...me!" Chi Chi's smile grew big noticing the dark bruises appearing on Videl. As she kept kicking, Videl grabs her other leg, pulling as hard as she can, causing Chi Chi to fall backwards. Videl got up quick before her opponent did. Chi Chi rolls over to get up. They both start fist fighting. Chi Chi punches her on the side of her face, where she then gets punched in the stomach by Videl. The impact of her fist gave her a sharp pain spreading all over her abdomen. Chi Chi ignores the pain as best she can by kicking one of her legs. Videl copies the same action but instead jumps over her to kick her on the back of her head, making her to drop to the floor. Chi Chi tries to get up, but ends up getting kicked in her stomach again. The weight of her pain forces her to go into an unconscious state.

.

.

.

One day later...

Chi Chi slowly opens her eyes. She has no idea where she is. "Where...where am I?" She noticed she was laying on a hospital bed. Her head hurts, she tries to rub the pain away but sees her right hand is handcuffed to the bed. "What the fuck?" At that moment two cops came inside to check on her. One of the authorities ask "How do you feel?" Chi Chi replied "Why am I handcuffed?" "You don't remember? You kidnapped your son in court." Chi Chi recalled, her running with Goten then getting into a fist fight with Videl before blacking out. "Where is she? Where's that snobby whore!?" She tries to get up, "Release me!" she yelled. The other cop tells her "You're in no right to do anything ma'am." "Why not?!" The cop continues, "Son Chi Chi, you're under arrest for the murder of Son Gohan, the molestation of both your sons, and for kidnapping. You're hereby sentenced to twenty years in prison." Chi Chi couldn't believe this is the end of the line for her. "No! No! No!" She pulls on her handcuffs trying to break loose, unfortunately they bounded her hand with a pair of Ki bound handcuffs. One of the cops ask "One question Ms. Son. How did you sneak that weapon in the courthouse?" Chi Chi remembered her lawyer. She laughs to herself "If I'm going away for life, I might as well take someone down with me." She tells the two cops "It was my lawyer. He sneaked that weapon into the courthouse. He was involved with the kidnapping too." The other cops replies "I see, we'll also have to arrest him." Chi Chi gave them a tip, "Oh and by the way, he blackmails his female clients with naked photos of them. He hides them in his file cabinet in his office." "Really? We'll also do a check." Chi Chi asks them "Since I gave you guys a tip, can you guys let me go free." The seccond cop denies her request "Are you kidding lady? You think we're just going to let you go just because you threw your lawyer under the bus?! You're not going anywhere! You deserve it for ruining your sons, and everyone else's lives!" Chi Chi scowls at the two cops. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you miserable-Aaghh." Chi Chi winced in pain. She still felt a little pain in her abdomen. The cop tells her, "Ma'am please lie down, you went through a procedure." Chi Chi asks "Procedure? What procedure?!" The cops looked at each other. They tell her. "We don't know if we should tell you, we'll go bring a doctor."

The doctor explains to Chi Chi. "Ms. Son, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but you had a miscarriage while unconscious." "What?!" said Chi Chi "This has got to be some kind of joke!" The doctor explains to her. "I wish it were, but it's the truth. You were a week pregnant." Chi Chi panics, "It...it can't be true. I..I used a pregnancy test, it came out negative!" The doctor continues "Pregnancy tests can be wrong sometimes. That's why it's highly recommended for people to get a blood test instead." Chi Chi held her stomach, "I...I was pregnant... I was pregnant with Gohan..." Tears started coming out of her eyes. She asks "How?! How did I lose my baby?!" The doctor tells her. "You were fighting while pregnant. All that thrashing you did put so much stress on that tiny little life. Fetuses are so delicate that almost anything can hurt it. What probably killed the embryo is how you were struck violently on your abdomen." Chi Chi remembers Videl kicking her. "That bitch… That bitch killed my Gohan!" She cries. "She took my baby away!..."

.

.

.

It wasn't easy for Chi Chi being in cell full of criminals. The first few days they locked her up, she received many threats from other prisoners after some of them found out she's a child molester. She wasn't the only one though. Bulma was also with her. When Chi Chi heard she only has seven years, she tried to beat her up. A week has passed, they received a visit. Chi Chi couldn't believe Vegeta is actually visiting them. Not only him, he also brought Trunks and Goten. Chi Chi's eyes lit up when she saw Goten. "Oh Goten, I'm glad to see you!" Goten asks "Why are you happy to see me Mom?" Chi Chi replies "I'm glad I get to talk to my little man instead of the psychos in my cell room." Goten tells her, "Oh, I thought it's because I still look like my brother." Chi Chi lies through her teeth "Don't be silly son." Tell me, what have you been up to Goten?" Goten tells her all about it. "Trunks and I are being homeschooled by Dr. Briefs." Chi Chi couldn't stand hearing the name Briefs. "Swell..." Goten then mentions someone of interest. "Videl also spends time with me." Chi Chi couldn't believe it "Really?" Goten answered "Yeah, she trains with me and Trunks sometimes." Chi Chi was surprised hearing Goten still has contact with Videl. "Do you like her Goten?" "Maybe...I don't know." Chi Chi thought to herself "This is a good chance to get out of here and get payback!" Chi Chi asks "Are you going to marry her?" Goten's face turned red. "Mom, I'm still too young for that." "Nonsense! You have to marry her Goten! You have to marry her so you could bail me outta here! Twenty years is too much!" Goten talks back to her "But Mom you have to pay for the crimes you did." "I didn't do anything wrong Goten." "You killed Gohan Mom!" "To protect him from Vegeta." "Vegeta loved Gohan!" "And look what happened to your brother for loving Vegeta." "Vegeta steps in, "I heard everything Chi Chi, you're so full of crap. The judge says you have no bail." Chi Chi scowls at Vegeta. "Stay out of this you lying piece of shit!" "Chi Chi you committed three crimes, twenty years is enough." Vegeta tells the boys "Come on let's go home. We'll come visit again tomorrow." Chi Chi snatches Goten's arm. "Goten don't go home with that monster! Stay with the neighbors who live near us!" Goten tells her "I can't Mom." Chi Chi yells "Why not!?" Vegeta tells her the news; "Goten lives with me now. I already did the paperwork." Chi Chi gasps in disbelief, "Like hell that's gonna happen! He's my son! You're not his Father!" Vegeta explains, "They couldn't find the Ox King. Someone from the kingdom said they haven't seen him in a year. The last place he visited was your house." Everyone probably thought the same idea when Vegeta mentioned that. "What? Are you implying that I had something to do with his disappearance!?" Chi Chi growls "You are not taking my son Vegeta!" Vegeta pulls Goten's arm away from Chi Chi with the help of three guards to pull her back. Vegeta and the boys start heading out. Seeing Goten reminded Chi Chi how Gohan left her. Chi Chi yells at him, "You're not taking my son again Vegeta!" Chi Chi tries to struggle out. "You're not taking him! You're not taking him! I swear to God I'll get you! You hear me?! When I get outta here, I'm gonna kill you and everyone else!"

After the guards dragged her back to her cell, Chi Chi writes in her new journal she keeps hidden from the guards.

.

Dear Diary

Right now I'm planning on how to escape this hell hole.

Goten is still in love with Videl, 

so that means I might get a chance to escape. 

I'll convince Goten to marry her, 

and get him to bail me out with the Satan's money, in secret. 

After I'm out, 

I'll lay low for a while

so I can come up with a plan to kill Videl and her father. 

I'm thinking of new ways to torture her,

for killing my Gohan. 

After they're gone, 

I'll drug Goten and sleep with him. 

This time I'm definitely going to get blood tested. 

Before I leave with Gohan, I'll poison Vegeta and everyone else 

so we can be together at last. 

.

.

.

The police pulls her aside one day to ask more questions involved with missing people. "Chi Chi do you have any idea where your father is?" "I already told you dumbasses that I don't know." They continued "The last place he visited was your house. Did he tell you where he was going?" Chi Chi replies "He said he was going back to his "kingdom". Why aren't you asking those criminals in the slums. They lived with my Dad for a while now. How do you guys know if they didn't kill him or something?" "We're also interrogating them." They continue their questions. "What can you tell us about Angela?" "Who?" asked Chi Chi. "The girl that went out with your son Gohan once. Her Mother hasn't seen her for a year now. She said the last time she saw her daughter was when she went on a date with your son." "I really don't know who you guys are talking about." The police shuffled through the paperwork they were given. They ask her about another person. "Chi Chi, your acquaintance Krillin. He used to go out with a woman name Maron right?" "Yeah, what about it?" "It turns out she's been missing for eight years now. Her roomate told us she went out to a bar, and that was the last time she saw her. You wouldn't know what happened to her right?" Chi Chi reminisced what happened to Maron. It's one of the memories she'll always keep in her heart.

*Flashback*

Maron was tied up and dragged to a cliff near the ocean. Chi Chi looks down at her. "Don't even bother. There's no way you're going to be able to get loose." Chi Chi used a ball gag to quiet her voice so no one can hear her. "I hope you love your last present, it suits you since you're such a huge whore." Maron tried her hardest to scream through the gag. Chi Chi continued, "This is what you get for flirting with my son and calling me Grandma. He wouldn't want you anyway. I'm his future bride and I have to make sure no one gets in my way." Chi Chi brought out huge cinder blocks she hid in the bushes earlier that day. She ties both of Maron's legs with the concrete blocks. Maron may not be bright, but she knew how this was going to end. She tries to squirm her way out but Chi Chi's crazy strength, still holding her by the rope. After she was done tying both ropes, she asks the frightened woman. "Any last words?" Maron screams her loudest, as a last attempt to call anyone around for help. Chi Chi laughs "Screaming. Figures coming from a prostitute." Chi Chi grabs the two cinderblocks tossing them over the cliff with no problem. As the heavy blocks crash their way into the ocean. Marron was pulled in a swift motion, falling into the ocean. Chi Chi stayed to make sure she wouldn't come out.

*End of Flashback*  
Chi Chi laughs, answering the two cops "No, I don't know anything about her."


	21. Next Story

Well everyone, it was a lot of fun doing this story. Don't worry, I'll work on it again next year. It's just going to be in different points of views. The next stories will answer some of the questions and statement you guys said. I had to focus on Chi Chi's story and leave out some information because it's mostly going to involve the other character's side of the story and I didn't want to stray off Chi Chi's. Instead I just left some clues (I think I might have put too much though XP) to make you guys wonder. Who's side of the story do you guys want to read next? Let me know in the reviews. Oh, before I forget, I'm sorry for the misspellings and grammar mistakes you guys came across throughout the story. I'll try to get better on it. At least it was better than the last story (It drove me nuts rereading it XP). Anyway, Thank you all for reading, I'm glad you liked it, and if not I'm deeply sorry.


End file.
